Settle Down
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Seth "Freakin" Rollins' days as a wwe superstar were numbered and he had no plans to become a father, but fate had other plans when he spots the shy and young beauty Jojo Offerman. AU all the way ALL FLUFF and SMUT! Will update every day.
1. Chapter 1

**All completed enjoy! Updated every day!**

JoJo Offerman jumped as her best friend let out an excited yell. She shook her head making her wild light brown curls brush her shoulders. "And you had the audacity to ask why I didn't want to come out with you tonight. This is why."

Her pink haired best friend, Sasha laughed. "Oh come on! You need to live a little! All you do is work, go home, then get up and do it all over again."

"What can I say? I love my job."

"To the point of insanity, that's why I dragged you out tonight. Now, let's go inside and have some fun."

JoJo stifled a sigh. "Okay, but as long as you promise we won't need bail money by the end of the night."

Sasha laughed and stepped inside of the bar. JoJo bowed her head and said a prayer for serenity once she realized her friend hadn't promised to stay out of trouble. Then she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The blast of loud music nearly ruptured her eardrums and she fought back the urge to cough as the thick layer of cigarette smoke assailed her. As she handed the bouncer her ID, she did her best to smile instead of grimacing.

He handed the card back to her. "Have a good time."

JoJo walked over to where Sasha stood. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Her friend shook her head. "Really, JoJo? You do realize we're here to have fun, right?"

"Then we should be back at my place watching a movie and enjoying a large pizza with the works."

"Something is really wrong with you."

JoJo laughed. "I know. But remember, the first step is to admit you have a problem."

"Please don't make me regret dragging you out tonight."

"If have to suffer, so do you," JoJo responded.

"Come on crazy woman. Let's get a drink. Perhaps that will help you loosen up a little."

She followed her best friend over to the bar. The guy behind the bar was cute but he'd clearly chosen a T-shirt that was one size too small. But considering the number of women surrounding the bar with neon signs of interest in their eyes, it was working. A few minutes later he acknowledged them.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Let me have a Sexy Devil," Sasha stated.

"I'll take a coke," JoJo replied.

"With what?" The bartender asked.

"Just a coke," she retorted.

"Are you the designated driver?"

"No. We took a cab," she stated

The look of shock that appeared on his face was amusing.

"She's kidding. Make it two Sexy Devil's please."

The bartender walked away before JoJo could refute the request. She turned to look at Sasha.

"A drink called Sexy Devil? Seriously? That sounds like it will make you do things that'll land you in jail without bail."

"Exactly," Sasha retorted. "That's the entire point. Now, all I'm asking is that you have one drink and I won't bother you for the rest of the night."

JoJo stifled a sigh. While she loved her best friend to pieces, it was moments like this when she wanted to strangle her. Then again, if it hadn't been for Sasha, she wouldn't have experienced half of the most interesting and death defying things in her life.

But at age Twenty-two her perspective on life was changing. She was financially stable and had a good job she truly enjoyed doing. Now she was open to the next phase. While she hadn't been on a date in a while she was open to the possibility as long it was with the right guy.

She did a casual perusal of the bar. There were a few cute guys there, but none that piqued her interest. She was okay with that because she didn't expected to find the guy she wanted to pursue a serious relationship with in a place like this.

A few moments later their drinks were placed on the bar. Sasha handed the bartender enough money to pay for the drinks and leave a decent tip.

"Thanks," Sasha called out over the music, before handing the drinks to JoJo. "Here you go. Now, let's find a place to sit."

JoJo followed her friend over to a somewhat secluded booth. Once she was settled, she took a tentative sip. It burned, and while she managed to hold back a gasp, her eyes began to water.

"Oh my God, Sasha! What's in this?"

"Alcohol. Lots of it."

JoJo shook her head and set the drink down. Based on how strong the drink was, all she would need was one. Otherwise she might not be able to see straight, let alone walk.

She sat and tried to relax as the alcohol burned its way through her system. Glancing around the bar, she took in the people before her. The women seemed to outnumber the men two-to-one, but it was still early.

"Now aren't you glad I made you come out tonight?"

"The jury is still out on that, Sasha. If we manage to make it through the night without getting hit on by a drunk or a fight breaking out, then I'll consider this a successful girls night out."

Sasha took a sip of her drink. "Queen Hart isn't that kind of place."

"With a name like that, I'm sure you'll forgive my skepticism."

Sasha shook her head, then began to move to the beat of a popular dance song playing over the sound system JoJo continued her scrutiny of the bar. She had to admit that most of the patrons looked innocent enough. Perhaps they could make it out tonight unscathed.

She'd just reached for her drink when a loud cheer went up across the bar. Glancing over, she saw a tall, muscular guy heading toward a group of men that occupied a few tables near the edge of the dance floor. They all looked muscular, some of them with long hair that just screamed Wrestler. Which didn't surprise , Florida was the base for the WWE developmental center, if you wanted to see a wrestler of two this was the place to be.

Not wanting to appear nosey, she returned her attention to her drink and focused on attempting to finish it. One thing was certain; this would be the only alcoholic beverage she had. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to walk out on her own.

Seth Rollins spotted some of the men from WWE as soon as he entered the Queen Hart. Going out to have a drink hadn't been at the top of his "to-do" list of how he wanted to spend his last night stateside. However, he knew a few members of his company had made plans to meet up and have a few drinks before they shipped out in the morning.

While he wasn't much of a party guy, the least he could do was show up and stay for a little while. It would be the last time they could relax and have a good time without being on high alert around the would all have to go back on the road after this, and unfortunately, they knew what to expect.

He smiled as a cheer went up when they spotted him. "Either you all are drunk or I need to get out more often."

"Probably a little of both, Seth."

He chuckled as he took an empty chair. A few moments later a waitress came up to the table and he ordered a beer. Once it was in his hand, he took a sip, settled in and began to half listen to the conversation most of the group was currently involved in.

He took another swig of his beer, only to stop as his gaze landed on a woman across the room. A grimace was on her face as a result from a sip of the drink she'd just taken. The woman across the table from her grinned at her friend's reaction. Both women were beautiful. Yet the first one he'd spotted had his attention.

He studied her for a few moments. While the lighting wasn't the best, he could tell she was very nice looking. The booth hid her body, but that wouldn't be a problem for long.

His strong reaction to the woman halfway across the room shocked him a little. As a career Wrestler, he'd intentionally avoided any entanglements that would lead to marriage or children. Years as a WWE superstar had allowed him to witness just how hard it was to keep a family together.

As one of the top guys in WWE, the skill sets that he and the talented men in the company were a hot commodity.

His job was the best, but at times it could be tiring and lonely. He always saw how the men in the company would often stray and ultimately tear the family apart. So he'd vowed to avoid attachments. It was something he'd proven to be good at.

The longer he stared at the woman across the room, the more red flags began to go up in his head. Something about her screamed stay away. Yet, something on a more primitive level said he should go over, introduce himself, and see what happened.

He tensed as another guy walked up to the table to speak with the ladies. Both women smiled and were friendly, but it soon became apparent to the guy that they weren't interested. When he moved on, Seth relaxed again. The instant a second guy approached the table; Seth knew what he had to do. While he could only offer the woman who'd captured his attention one night before he shipped out for six months, he'd make sure it'd be a night neither of them forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2 Enjoy guys!**_

JoJo leaned back in her seat and exhaled heavily. "If one more guy comes up to this table with lust filled eyes, I'm going to scream."

"Why? It's a compliment," Sasha retorted with a wink. "As long as they respect your personal space and the word no, it's okay."

"Yeah, well it's early and people aren't past the limit of intoxication yet."

"Give me a break, JoJo. Everyone here is not a raging alcoholic. People who come to Queen Hart know that sort of behavior isn't tolerated. No matter what the name of the establishment might indicate otherwise. So just relax and go with it."

JoJo closed her eyes briefly and tried to focus on breathing slowly. She didn't know what was wrong with her tonight. No she didn't want to be out tonight, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to enjoy the company of her best friend for a little while. Perhaps if she let her guard down a little she might actually have fun. Perhaps the strong alcoholic beverage would help.

As she reached for her drink, she smiled at Sasha. "You're right. I'm being a really bad friend right now. I'm promise I'm going to do better, starting now."

Sasha reached across the table to squeeze JoJo's hand. "Great. Now let's—oh my God!"

JoJo frowned at her friend, as she cut off in mid-sentence. Sasha had glanced to the side, only to do a double take, then her eyes widened in shock. When JoJo went to look, Sasha's grip tightened as she refocused on her.

"No. Don't." Sasha squirmed in her chair and licked her lips. "Remember when you just said a moment ago that you're going to scream if another guy walks up to our table?"

JoJo stifled a groan. This was too much. All she wanted to do was enjoy a simple drink with her friend, have an awesome girls night out, then go back home. Clearly, it was too much to ask.

"Don't give me that look, JoJo. I think you're going to like this guy. Just give him a chance before you automatically shoot him down."

"Give him an opportunity for what?" JoJo asked. "I'm not here for some casual hookup. I don't have time for that."

"You could if you allowed yourself to," Sasha whispered a few seconds before the guy in question stopped near their table.

Her best friend discreetly released her hand, but JoJo didn't turn to look like Sasha did. Instead she focused on her drink.

As she took a sip, she had to give this guy credit. He hadn't crowded the table like the two previous guys. This one actually seemed to recognize and appreciate the meaning of personal space.

"Good evening, ladies."

JoJo's heart rate sped up. The husky timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. When she finally looked up, the greeting she'd been about to utter, froze in her throat.

Before her stood a tall, well-built man. His red button down shirt was loose, but still managed to reveal that a massive chest was beneath it. The well-worn skinny jeans revealed long, well-muscled legs that told her he was just the right height to climb. Which said something, considering she was five feet and nine inches in height herself.

Her breath caught in her throat at the thought, even as she continued her perusal of him. She'd saved the best for last. Letting her gaze continue upward, she studied his face. He had short brown hair and eyes that appeared to be blue, but the lighting kept her from being able to determine the exact shade. His face was angular in a way that she'd seen described in a few of the romance novels she'd read. His nose had definitely been broken a few times, but it added to his character. The rest of his face was rounded off with a sharp jaw line and full, kissable lips. She was so tempted to stand up and test them, that she had to force her legs against the bottom of the booth to keep from getting up.

Have mercy! He was freaking gorgeous!

"I hope the two of you are enjoying yourselves."

"We are, but I have a feeling it's about to get better," Sasha responded.

JoJo wanted to scold her friend for being so forward, but she couldn't take her eyes off the sexy man standing before her. What shocked her was he didn't seem to be able to stop staring at her either.

"I hope I don't disappoint you," the handsome stranger responded.

JoJo couldn't get her mouth to work, but thankfully Sasha didn't appear to have the same issue.

"I don't think that's possible," Sasha retorted.

When he chuckled, a tingle made its way down JoJo's spine. What was it about this man that made every part of her respond? It was frightening. She'd never responded to a man so strongly. For once in her life, she didn't know what she should do. That scared her even more.

Then he did something that made her heart leap into her throat. He knelt down beside her, until they were eye-to-eye.

"I won't ask to join you, because clearly that's what the two men before did. Instead I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm interested in getting to know you better. However, I don't want to interrupt a night out between friends." He shifted slightly. "So tell me, if I leave you my number, will you promise to call me at a more convenient time?"

JoJo opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

"I think that means yes," Sasha finally stated.

JoJo vowed to kill her as soon as she could get her brain to function.

"Can I have your cell phone?" he asked.

When JoJo didn't move, Sasha handed him hers instead. "Here you go. This way I can ensure she calls you."

He put the number in and handed it back to Sasha. "By the way, my name is Seth. What's yours?"

"JoJo."

Her name came out so quickly she blinked, but she didn't have time to process the insanity of the entire situation.

One corner of his mouth curved upward as he extended his hand to her. The moment they touched, it felt as though an electrical current had zapped her. If he felt the same sensation, he didn't let on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, JoJo. Now, I've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy the rest of your night and I look forward to hearing from you."

He pressed a kissed against the back of her hand before releasing it. She watched as he rose gracefully and made his way back across the bar to his group.

"JoJo?"

She jumped as Sasha broke the spell she appeared to be under.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

JoJo looked back over at Seth, who'd retaken his seat. As if he knew she was watching him, he glanced over in her direction and winked. She shook her head and turned back to the front. Reaching for her drink, she downed half of it, ignoring the dual sensation of the cold from the ice and the burn from the alcohol. She was pretty certain she'd just experienced an out of body moment.

"JoJo?"

"What?" she snapped before she could catch herself.

Sasha laughed. "Oh my, he really has you in a tizzy doesn't he?"

"Whatever," JoJo mumbled, as she down the rest of her drink.

"No, not whatever. I've never seen you react that way to a man. It doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous and military."

JoJo shook her head. "He's perfect for you, but definitely not for me."

"I beg to differ. I have a feeling that Mr. Seth is exactly what you need in your life. I think it's fortunate for you that he doesn't seem like the type that gives up once he sets eyes on something he wants."

"That's what worries me," JoJo stated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys here's the next chapter im updating a bit faster because im so excited about what you guys think lol sorry i'll try to calm myself. lol Enjoy!**_

It took everything Seth had in him to sit back and pretend that he was completely relaxed without a care in the world. He was doing his best to focus on the conversations going on around him. Every once in a while he was able to throw out a word or two in response. Truth was, he wanted to race back over to JoJo and make her his in every way known to man. Though, he knew that wasn't the way to handle her. Her body language told him he had to hand her with finesse. Now he just had to be patient.

It was going to be difficult to do though. He didn't have a lot of time to spare. With his imminent departure tomorrow, he wanted to get to know her better before he left. A thought that should have scared him beyond everything else. He'd vowed to avoid attachments. But he couldn't deny that JoJo had him wondering what it could be like.

It wasn't all about the physical either. Yes, she was a beautiful woman. When he'd knelt down beside her at the table the first thing he'd noticed were her delicate feminine features. High cheekbones accentuated a slender face. Her eyes, a light brown, full of inquisitiveness and mystery. Her skin, a flawless light caramel color,. Her nose was short, the bridge straight. Her lips were generously curved and full, making him wonder what it would feel like to kiss them.

However, it was more than her beauty that captivated him. She gave off a vibe that called to him. The moment he laid eyes on her, something had clicked. He knew she'd felt it too, the moment they'd touched. It'd been hard to release her hand and go back to join his group. But it'd been for the best. His goal had been to show her he was different from the other guys that had walked up to her. Considering she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him since he'd come back to his table, he figured he'd been successful.

Frustration surged through him. When he'd come to Queen Hart tonight after receiving the invite from a few of the other superstars, the last thing he'd expected was to meet a woman who made him question exactly where he was in life. He'd only planned to have a drink or two then go home and get some well-needed rest. He had to be up early in order to make sure everything was ready for him to Fly out.

They were getting ready to tour Europe for a month, then all over Asia for another 3. He was certain it wouldn't be their last either. Still, he had two goals. The first was to complete their shows successfully. The second was to bring himself back unscathed from injury.

"Excuse me, sir."

Seth looked up at the waitress who'd spoken. "Yes?"

"The lady across the way sent this drink over."

Even before he turned to see who it was that sent it, he knew. But he looked over at JoJo. She was focused on the straw in her glass, but the grin on her friends face told him what he needed to know. He accepted the beer from the waitress. At that exact moment JoJo's gaze met his. He tilted the neck of the bottle in her direction in thanks. She gave a slight nod then turned her attention back to her pink haired friend.

Turning back, he took a sip of the cold brew, as he contemplated his next move. A few seconds later his cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from an unknown number. He swiped his finger across the screen to read it.

The drink JoJo sent means she's interested. But you're gonna have to come to her.

JoJo is a little gun shy. Sasha.

He studied the text message for several minutes. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly as he began to formulate a plan. When he finally looked up, JoJo's friend Sasha stared at him with one of her eyebrows arched high. He chuckled. JoJo and her friend appeared to be like night and day. He was just grateful her friend was in his corner. Something in his gut told him he'd need all the help he could get.

"Do you want another drink?" Sasha asked.

JoJo shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm drunk as it is. I just bought a drink for a complete stranger for the first time in my life."

"And it was a good thing. He acknowledged you for it."

"Yes, but now I'm not sure I want him to."

Sasha smiled. "You'd have to be out of your mind to not want a man like him to pay attention to you. Besides, he definitely noticed your gesture of goodwill."

The instant the words left her friends mouth, JoJo stiffened. She didn't have long to prepare herself. A heartbeat later Seth appeared by her side again. Before she could speak, he extended his hand to her.

"I would offer to buy you another drink in return," he began, "but you don't strike me as much of a drinker. So how about a dance instead?"

Everything within her screamed yes, so she rested her palm against his and allowed him to help her to her feet. She looked back at Sasha who shooed her away.

"I'll be fine. Go have fun."

As they neared the dance floor, a slow song came on. Something about a woman sighing because the man appeared to be doing something right. The instant Seth pulled her into his embrace, she could relate one hundred percent. Instead of fighting the feeling, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

It felt so good to be in his arms. He moved her around the dance floor as if he'd been doing it all of his life. Before she knew it, the song had come to an end and she couldn't make herself beg for another second in his perfect close hold. Fortunately, she didn't have to. One slow tune turned into two, then to three, before the spell was broken by something upbeat. She was tempted to make up her own slow melody just to keep dancing, but Seth stopped, then pulled away. She leaned back to find him smiling.

"Let's go back to your table and talk a little," he requested.

She gave a quick nod and allowed him to lead her off the dance floor. Apprehension flickered through her because she knew there wouldn't be any privacy. It was already a struggle to keep her wits about her with Seth speaking. Adding Sasha to the mix would be a disaster.

Fortunately, as soon as they arrived at the table her friend shook her empty glass as she slid out of the booth.

"You two have a seat and chat, while I go take care of some unfinished business with the bartender."

For once, JoJo didn't argue with her best friend. Seth gestured for her to have a seat inside the booth. She sat down, but was surprised when he slipped in next to her.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No. I have my soda to finish."

"Done drinking for the night?"

"Yes. You guessed right earlier when you stated that I'm not much of a drinker."

One corner of his mouth curved upward. "Nice to know."

She angled her body toward him. "What about you? Do you come here often?"

He studied her a moment as if he thought she'd wanted to ask something else. "No I don't. I'm just here to show support to my men before we leave."

"Leave?"

"I'm a Wrestler, a WWE superstar. In the morning, my friends and I head out for months on the road for shows."

Her heart skipped a beat as his words sunk in. They only had one night. He would be gone for several months starting tomorrow. She was tempted to crawl over him to get out of the booth, get Sasha and escape to safety. But something told her Seth wouldn't go for that. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't either.

"You look as though you want to run," he stated.

"I do," she responded, before she could stop herself.

She blinked slowly, then reached for her soda. What in the world was wrong with her? Perhaps it was the potent drink Sasha had convinced her to take earlier. She didn't know what was in the alcoholic beverage but she sure did feel devilish.

"Why?"

That had been the one question she'd hoped he wasn't going to ask. But he had, so she had to be honest.

"Whatever this is between us frightens me."

He reached for her hand. "I believe it is called chemistry."

She stared down at their intertwined hands as she tried to figure out the confusing emotions racing through her. Why was she so attracted to a man she'd just met? What was it about him that made her want to let her guard down? A few heartbeats later, she looked back up at him.

"So, what are we really doing here?" she asked.

"Getting to know each other, I hope. Yes, I have less than twenty-four hours left in town and I don't want to waste it."

"I have a rule not to get involved with men whose work always comes first. I work with a few ladies where they've taken that risk and it hasn't worked out well."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a clerk down at the district court."

"Interesting," he replied.

"It has its moments." She cleared her throat. "So how do we handle this?"

"How do you want to?"

She frowned as he answered her question with one. Yet, she knew honesty was the best policy.

"I don't do casual relationships."

"Why not?"

Her scowl deepened. "They don't mean anything."

"True, but sometimes it's best that way," he replied.

"Is that what you want from me?" she asked.

"Truthfully? No it isn't. However, I'm at a point right now where that's all I can give you. I leave on a plane in the morning. I won't be back for 4 months."

She looked back down at their intertwined hands, doing her best to remain calm while a war of conflict swirled within her. At this point she knew she should just get up and walk away. She could honestly say she'd never had a one-night stand. Based on what Seth was saying to her, that was pretty much what this was going to end up being. But she wanted it. Even if it was all she could have, she yearned for it. Something in her gut told her that a chance with a man like him might not ever come around again. Everything within her screamed that he was worth the risk.

"Okay," she finally stated.

He reached up and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. "You reserve the right to say no at anytime. I will understand."

"Thank you," she responded, even though she had no plans to. She was Twenty-two years old and rational enough to make this decision. As much as she'd wanted to blame it on the alcohol earlier, she hadn't had enough to even claim to be inebriated.

He interrupted her thoughts when he slid from the booth and held his hand out to her. "Let's take another stroll around the dance floor."

Sliding her palm across his, she rose to her feet with his assistance. The sensations swamping her as he led them over to the other dancers threatened to overwhelm her. What was it about him that called to her on such a deep primitive level?

Something told her she was about to find out.

She rested her head on his chest and swayed to the gentle beat of the music. This time it was a soulful ballad she couldn't quite name. But it didn't matter, that wasn't what was important right now.

She lost track of how long they moved around the floor, until another fast song came on. Slowly, she pulled back to peer up at him. He was such a handsome man. She could hardly believe he was single.

Wait!

She didn't know that for certain. All she knew was he was a wrestler. This was crazy. She was contemplating being intimate with complete stranger. Seth studied her closely.

"If you're having second thoughts this doesn't have to go any further."

She frowned. "It's not that I'm having seconds thoughts, it's just…are you married?"

He chuckled under his breath as he held up his left hand. "No, I'm not. Nor do I have a girlfriend or children waiting in the wings."

"How old are you?"

He laughed outright this time. "Thirty. What about you?"

"Twenty-Two. No husband. No boyfriend. No kids."

"Anything else you want to know before we head back to the table and make Sasha aware of our plans?"

That statement killed the desire currently raging through her. "Excuse me?"

"Your friend is clearly the sort that is protective. While we don't have to go into details, I don't want her worried when we walk out of here together."

She tilted her head to the side, wondering how the heck he'd figured all that out in the short time they'd been in each other's presence.

"Okay. But first I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

Seth didn't need any more encouragement. He lowered his head just enough to catch her bottom lip lightly between his teeth. Her breath shuddered out, and a sharp stab of desire raced through her body.

He sampled her lips slowly, as if he wanted to savor everything. Still, it was his taste—surprisingly yeasty from his beer with just a hint of sweetness that shocked her most. His texture—smooth. The movement of his tongue against hers—silken heat.

He made a sound, a vibration that shot fire straight to her core. Then she trembled.

More. She needed more. But this wasn't the place or time. However, her brain shut down as he slid his hands up her long, narrow torso, the sides of her breasts, then around to her back. One inch at a time, he drew her closer until their bodies finally met, melded.

When she trembled for the second time, he deepened the angle of the kiss.

JoJo was drowning in a flood of sensations, of longing, of need. Her breath had stalled in her lungs, and she couldn't breathe. She didn't want to.

She thought she'd been prepared for this kiss. She'd hardly thought of anything else since the moment they'd met. But there'd been no way to anticipate something she'd never experienced before. How could she have known what it was like to have his tongue play with hers? To have those hands run over her, teasing, tormenting, tempting, taking?

And the hunger. She'd never felt anything so huge. She'd never known she could. She had to get closer. She wanted nothing more than to crawl inside him.

Then suddenly, his hands were framing her face very gently and his mouth was no longer on hers. She felt the sudden coolness of the air in the bar between them. Desperate, she ran her tongue over her lips to recapture his taste. Then she opened her eyes and discovered that she couldn't quite focus yet.

Once she had, he looked just as shell-shocked as she felt. When he spoke, his voice was even deeper than the already husky tone that sent tingles down her spine.

"Your place or mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's that smut i promised you guys and more will come soon! Enjoy and also if you see any mistakes its because i had the story written as Seth being in the army but then i changed it to him still being a wrestler, sorry lol**_

JoJo was so nervous it amazed her that she didn't drop her keys as she removed them from her purse. After a brief stop by the booth to tell Sasha that they were leaving they'd headed for her apartment. It wasn't before her best friend issued an outright threat of instantaneous death if Seth did anything to hurt her. Fortunately he seemed to take it all in stride and she could see his respect for Sasha in his expression.

A few moments later, they were inside her apartment. She turned on the lamp in the living room, before sitting her purse on the end table.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Water would be fine."

She led the way to the kitchen, doing her best to relax as she contemplated what was getting ready to happen. It had been three months since she'd gone on a date, even longer since she'd been intimate with someone. She wasn't opposed to dating; it was just that her last relationship had gone so wrong; she wasn't too enthusiastic about putting herself out there again. At this point she still wasn't quite certain that's what she was doing now. What she felt for Seth was nothing but pure unadulterated lust. It couldn't be anything else. She wouldn't allow it to be.

As she walked over to the refrigerator, she tried to get her emotions under control. She had to be as levelheaded as she could about this. Something told her that was going to be extremely difficult to do.

She grabbed two bottles of water, before turning to face Seth. He stood a few feet from her; legs shoulder length apart, with his hands tucked into his pockets. His intense brown-eyed gaze did something to her on a primal level. It was as if he could read her every thought.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

She gave a slight shake of her head. "Just trying not to overthink things."

"In what way?"

"I'm reminding myself that this is only for one night."

He removed his hands from his pockets and started toward her. "Tell you what, how about we just focus on the here and now. We'll worry about the rest later."

She rested against the counter as he stopped right in front of her. He was so tall she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. He had to be a few inches over six feet. Compared to her own five foot nine inches, he made her feel feminine. They were probably going to fit well together.

"Do we have a deal?"

She blinked when spoke. Then she remembered what he'd suggested. She was more than game to try to forget about everything else outside this moment, but she needed a distraction.

"We do, but I think we should seal it with a kiss," she murmured.

Before she could say anything else, he slid his hands into her hair. She closed her eyes as he brought his mouth down on hers, like a man on death row being offered his last meal.

Sweet mercy.

JoJo's eyes flew wide open, rendered completely speechless by Seth's unexpected, all-out fiery assault on her mouth.

Oh, God he had an incredible mouth.

JoJo returned his assault with equal fervor, pulling at his firm lips, nipping at his tongue, and delving her own tongue deep into his mouth. She felt like a hungry child who had been denied a piece of candy then found it waiting for her on her pillow. Her lips molded so perfectly against his that she thought for a ridiculous moment that they had been made to kiss his. Far from the awkwardness usually experienced during first kisses, this one shot way beyond fumbled positioning, teeth knocking and tongue sparring. They shared something that made her thighs quiver. It was almost as if she'd been kissing him all of her life. Well, maybe not all of her life, but certainly a lot longer than half a minute. She thought she wouldn't be able to get enough of him even if she took a deep breath and inhaled him whole.

She curled her fingers in his shirt. She felt as if the heat of his hand was burning through the material of her pants as he touched her thigh and whimpered. She tugged him closer, his hand skimming over her flesh, setting nerve endings aflame in its wake. He curved his fingers over her jeans-covered bottom and gave a squeeze so tortuously possessive she shuddered. As she tugged, he pulled, bringing her softness against his hard arousal. JoJo's breathing grew so ragged she was afraid there wasn't enough air in the room to satisfy her need for the necessary element. She moved her hands around to his butt, then shoved her hands deep into his back packets and squeezed his tight rear end, wanting to feel him even closer.

He tugged his mouth from hers and trailed a hot, wet path to her ear. "God, I've been itching to touch you like this since I saw you across the bar."

His words sent a shiver skittering along the surface of her skin, leaving her tiny hairs standing on end. Reaching around to the front of his shirt, she tugged on the hem of his shirt, bunching the soft fabric in her hands and shoved it up as she slid down. With fingers she couldn't seem to move fast enough, she popped the snap to his pants and drew the zipper down, immensely satisfied with his quick indrawn breath. His hands tightened in her hair, apparently torn between wanting to push her away and yank her closer but settling for just touching her.

A tug on the open material and his erection sprang free from both his pants and briefs. She sighed in appreciation. He groaned and before she could get a chance to tease what she'd uncovered he pulled her back to her feet with one hand, tugged his briefs back up with his other. "Do that and I'll finish before we even get a chance to begin…"

Then his mouth was on hers again and all thought of protest instantly scattered to the corners of her mind. He slid his hands between their bodies and began fumbling with the button and zipper on her jeans. When he indicated for her to take her heels off, she slipped her feet out of them. She emitted a startled cry as he shoved her pants down before lifting her up onto the counter.

When he went to step between her legs, she spread them eagerly, allowing room for him between them. When the hard length of him nestled against her swollen folds through her panties, she nearly cried out in exquisite longing.

She'd hoped the sexy wrestler would be good, but for God's sake, they hadn't really even done anything yet and she was a tongue flick away from orgasm. He bent to her right breast, forcing her to put her hands back against the counter behind her. Her fingers touched something and she glanced to see that it was a dishtowel. She pushed it out of the way, arching her back as he fastened his mouth over her hardened nipple right through the material of her shirt and bra.

Dear God…

Her womb contracted so violently she nearly catapulted from the counter. Sensing her crisis, Seth ground against her, his hold tightening, his mouth breathing hot air through her shirt and onto her damp nipple. JoJo heard a low, gut-tightening moan fill the room and realized only distantly that it was her own as she succumbed to the delicious, erotic, shivers racking her body.

Seth pulled his mouth from her breast and rested his head against her shoulder. "If I don't take you now, JoJo, I swear I'm going to burst."

She began impatiently pushing his pants out of the way. "So do it."

He seemed even more eager than her as his hands joined hers. A few moments later his jeans and briefs were around his ankles. Then he went to work on her panties. Yanking them off, he tossed them over his shoulder. She lost track of where they landed when his intense brown gaze locked onto her again.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm positive," she stated, as she slid her legs around his waist, pulling him tightly against her. "Now…where were we?"

She slanted her mouth against his, feeling completely in control when, after a brief pause, he groaned and kissed her back with twice the intensity he had earlier.

He moved closer and finally he was cradled between her legs, his hot, throbbing, erection sandwiched between her slick, swollen flesh. The coolness of the tile under her bottom, and his heat between her legs, snatched away her breath. When he fit the tip of his arousal into her, she was certain she'd never be able to breathe again.

After the mad upward spiral of her desire only moments before, she thought herself more than ready for him. But the hesitant stretching of her muscles told her it was better if they took it slow.

He slid in to the hilt, filling her in one long slow stroke, making her shiver.

"Oh, shit!"

She jerked at the harshness of his tone. "What is it?"

When he didn't answer, she looked up at his face to find a tortured expression on his face. "Don't move."

She ignored his advice and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" I just wanna feel you inside of me i don't care."

"Good" he murmured he couldn't think straight he just needed to get back inside of her. Within seconds he filled her with one smooth stroke. An out-of-this-world pleasure-filled sensation swamped her. She could no longer hold herself upright. She leaned back onto her hands as she tightened her legs around his waist, bracing her hips for his next delicious stroke. Then his next.

Every cell of JoJo's body felt brilliantly, vividly alive. The tiny hairs on her arms and at the back of her neck stood on end. Her legs ached and her muscles contracted, trying to pull him in further even as he withdrew to thrust into her again. She moved her hips to grind against him, barely aware of him throwing his head back and groaning at the unexpected move. Then he snapped upright, a needy expression contorting his handsome face. A look of determination took over his features as he grasped her hips and thrust his naked cock into her harder…faster, chasing every coherent thought from JoJo's mind. Driving her insane with desire.

With skillful, knowing strokes he turned her body to liquid, her mind to mush, and pushed her to the very edge of ecstasy. The pressure and tension spiraled to an exquisite pitch, and then she was falling, crying out, and shuddering as pure, carnal pleasure shook her to the very core of her being.

Her breath came in rapid gasps as she floated back down from the intense high. She felt him tense, sensing him on the verge of climax. She tilted her hips more, taking him deeper, biting hard on her bottom lip as his fingers bit into the flesh of her thighs. She couldn't help noticing how magnificent it was, to view a man as attractive as Seth in the throes of pleasure. His entire body taut, the veins in his neck stood out in stark release, his teeth were clenched tightly together as he gave himself over to emotions he had no control over and emptied his seed inside of her wet cavern.

Finally he collapsed, lowering his head until his temple was against hers, his arms shaking as he placed his hands against the counter mere millimeters away from hers, his thumbs covering hers.

She swallowed hard, fighting to catch her breath. Amazingly, she could still feel him filling her. Completely erect. She was just about to shimmy her hips, to let him know she was up for more if he was, when he slowly withdrew from her, feeling his cum slide out of her and onto the bed.

"That was Amazing."

 _ **A/N: Tell me about my smut, was it too cringe or nah?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys Enjoy!**_

"That was not how I meant for that to happen."

JoJo frowned as Seth straightened then helped her down from the counter. Did that mean he regretted what they'd just done?

"Didn't you like it?"

An incredulous look appeared on his face. "The fact that you have to ask that worries me." He pulled her into his embrace. "If I'd enjoyed myself any more than I did, I'd probably have expired of a heart attack."

She smiled, a sense of relief flooding her.

"I meant that I didn't want our first time to be in your kitchen on the counter."

She laughed. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I really liked it?"

The desire in his eyes flared again. "Yes, but what I want to do is take you to your bedroom and make it up to you."

A full body quiver traveled through her. Seth responded by pulling her shirt over her head. The cool air of the apartment caressed her skin, making her nipples harden even more. The material of her bra was still wet from the attention he'd lavished upon it earlier. Her soft moan was in perfect time with his groan as he removed the bra. He slid his fingers over her skin.

"You're so soft," he said running his hand up her stomach, lingering over the curve of her waist, and filling his hand with the weight of her full breast.

Arousal thrummed within her. When he rolled her nipple between his fingers, she cried out at the intensity, cried out against his mouth.

Suddenly, she was desperate to have him against her. She reached out to undo the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off of his shoulders. His body took her breath away, all taut muscle and smooth power. Clothing gave him a deceptive leanness, she realized, slipping out of her shoes as she ran her hands over his shoulders. His abs quivered under her fingers as she traced the lines of muscle and the thin trail of hair that formed at his navel and led down to his groin.

No second thoughts JoJo ordered herself, and reached for his tempting erection.

With a growl, Seth reached down to pick her up.

"Put me down," she said in sudden alarm. "I'm too heavy."

"I'll put you down all right," he said, lifting her with ease. "Which way to your bedroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left," she replied.

The second door led to her guest room which also doubled as a mini office. She held on tight as he followed her directions. The instant they entered her room, she was grateful she'd cleaned up the room. A heartbeat later, he laid her on the bed and leaned over her before she could react.

She gave a gasping laugh. "That feels amazing," she managed, as she reached for the nightstand next to the bed to turn on the lamp so that her room wasn't so dark. One click and it gave off the perfect amount of light.

"You think that's nice, just wait."

Every touch, every brush, tantalized her. His tongue tracing over her collarbones, the slide of his hand over the curve of her hip. And then his mouth and hand met at the soft swell of her breast and her body bucked against him. "Careful," Seth murmured, setting his hand over her wrists to pin them in place. Suction, liquid warmth, the scrape of teeth against her excruciatingly sensitive flesh—the arousing constraint made her focus on sensation and sensation alone. JoJo could feel the hot coil of tension tightening down low, down where she was still crying out to be touched.

Seth shifted to her other breast, lingering until she was moaning. Her body arched like a bow against his mouth. He raised his head to look at her, his eyes dark with passion. She could see just how much he wanted her. Letting go of her wrists, he licked his way down her belly, then lower still. He put his mouth on her, inhaling her scent, and she cried out.

If there was a next time she'd make him slow down, but not this time, she thought feverishly. This time she had no patience for finesse. She clutched at his shoulders as if to increase the slick, soft friction. He moved one hand up to her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, and still drove her wild with lips and tongue. Any whisper of shyness was over. She couldn't stop moving her hips, moaning out her pleasure at each new sensation.

When he pushed a finger inside her, pleasure fired out to every nerve in her body. Dimly, she heard herself crying out, felt her hips bucking, and still it continued tightening in intensity until she felt she couldn't bear any more. Finally, it faded enough so that she could breathe.

Seth moved up the bed to fasten his mouth over hers, and that quick, demanding arousal returned. But it wasn't about her now, it was about him. She knew what to do.

JoJo searched for courage and dropped her hand down to find him hard and pulsing. Her touch tore a ragged sound from him and she felt an immediate thrill. She could arouse him. She could make him lose control. Reaching between her thighs, she found slickness and spread it over the head of his erection. Then she returned to stroking him up and down, noticing when he quivered, when he groaned.

Seth's breath hissed in and he kissed her, hard. JoJo felt a surge of adrenaline as he positioned himself between her thighs. Her breath caught in her chest.

Seth looked down at her, his eyes almost luminous in their color. A moment later something smooth and hard and warm rubbed against her clitoris, making her gasp, then traced the cleft below it. And then, with a push of his hips, he slid in to fill her.

A heartbeat later he moaned.

"Damn it! Woman, you make it hard for me to think rationally."

Desire filled her . It was nice to know that he was already planning another round. A moment later,he pulled out and then filled her again with a slow, smooth thrust. She moaned as sensations swamped her. He held still a moment, as if he needed to gather himself, before he began to move.

She let go with the shock and the pleasure and the glory of it all. She'd never known this: this urgent heat, this driving hardness, and this jolting sensation. It hadn't been this way with anyone before now. There was had never been this amazing surge that left her reeling. That drove her to wrap her legs around Seth's waist and grab him and tell him now. Now.

And then she was shuddering, gasping, arching even as Seth groaned and spilled himself inside of her.

Seth bit back a groan of agony as his cell phone alarm went off. He'd set it after making love to JoJo for the third time. While it'd been difficult to decide if he wanted to reach for her again that third time in a row or wake her early again, before he left, he'd gone with the first choice. He didn't regret it either. He'd made unhurried, passionate love to her before pulling her into his embrace and falling asleep.

He'd love to take her again before he walked out the door. But three times should get him through the next 4 months, until he saw her again—and he did plan to. He'd decided that after the first time he'd been intimate with JoJo, No way could he just accept one night with her then walk away. There was a lot of chemistry between them and for once he wanted to explore it.

Now he just had to see if it was something she wanted.

Brushing his lips against her temple, he called her name.

"JoJo, I have to leave now. I need to run by my place, shower and change."

"Hmm," she murmured, around a stretch. "Is it time already?"

"Unfortunately," he stated, as he pressed a quick kiss against her lips and moved away. It was too tempting to stay next to her while naked. JoJo wasn't a small woman, nor could she be categorized as voluptuous. She was one of those women, who had curves in all the right places.

He slipped out of bed and went in search of his clothes, to give himself some breathing room. Time was of the essence this morning. Just as he finished buttoning up his pants, JoJo entered the kitchen wearing a robe and tugging on her wild curls. She still looked half asleep and absolutely gorgeous.

He pulled his shirt on and began to button it up, smiling as she hid a yawn behind her hand. Once he was completely dressed, he approached her. Happiness surged through him when she accepted his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have something to ask you, JoJo."

She leaned back and peered up at him. "What is it?"

"What would you say if I told you that I want to stay in contact while I'm on the road?"

Surprise appeared on her face. "Really?"

"Yes. Last night was indescribable. I want to see how this goes. I know 4 months apart will be a true test for two people who've just met, but there is something about you that leaves me incapable of walking away without seeing you again."

"So it wouldn't frighten you if I said I feel the same?"

"Not at all."

"So how do we do this?" she asked.

"One day at a time. First, I'll leave you with my cell phone number and my email address."

She smiled. "Okay Seth."

He chuckled she was so fucking beautiful. She was definitely a good choice. "On occasion, but the best method of contact is going to be to text me because i'm always doing shows and i can get back to you more often."

He watched as some of the tension seeped from her. She appeared willing to try and tough it out with him on the road.

"Let me get a pen and some paper. We can exchange contact info and go from there."

He reached for one of the abandoned bottles of water that had been left on the counter and was halfway through it before she returned. She took the piece of paper she had and tore it in half. He gestured for her to write first, waiting patiently as she scribbled her information on it. Then he did the same on the second piece. A moment later they exchanged information.

Seth folded the torn piece of paper carefully, then stuck it in his wallet. As soon as he could, he would program it into his phone send an email to himself with her info. He didn't want to take a chance of losing her info.

"I won't arrive until tomorrow according to the flight plans. There is about a eight hour and thirty minute time difference between here and where I will be going. It's going to take me awhile to get settled after I land. I'll text you to let you know I landed safely with each stop."

JoJo nodded. "I understand. You have a job to do. Just make sure you don't get hurt and win a lot of matches."

An unfamiliar emotion swamped him. That was the first time someone besides his parents had made that request of him. But it felt different coming from JoJo. Now there was just one last thing he had to do before he left.

Seth pulled her into his embrace as he leaned in. He had to taste her one more time, it would have to last him for 4 months. There was no hesitation from her as he pressed his mouth against hers. She kissed him back, her mouth warm and soft and welcoming. Then she slid her hand around his neck and it was all he could do not to strip the robe off of her and take her back to bed. But he didn't have time.

He cursed that his time with her was so limited because all he wanted was to bring her against him, to feel that gorgeous supple body. Only being able to touch her with his mouth was torture. But time was of the essence so he dragged himself back, ending the kiss.

JoJo looked as needy as he felt.

"I should go," he stated.

"I know," she murmured. "Have a safe trip Rollins."

"Well, I don't need to ask you how last night went," Sasha stated, as she reached for the tea the waitress had just placed on the table. "You're radiating more than the freaking sun right now."

Embarrassment and giddiness surged through JoJo as she glanced around the cafe before looking back at her best friend. Thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention.

"Last night went fine. Now, let's change the topic to something else."

"Uh-uh. I know you don't really think that is going to happen. What do you think the entire point of this lunch is?"

"To eat?"

Sasha smiled. "Nice try. So tell me all about last night."

"I don't think so. Let's just say I had a very nice time and leave it at that."

Fortunately, JoJo was given slight reprieve as their food was delivered. She refused to tell her friend, how nervous she was concerning the plans she'd made with Seth. While she didn't think he wasn't a man of his word, anxiety swamped her.

After he'd left her apartment this morning, she'd crawled back to bed and snuggled up next to the pillow with his scent still on it. She'd managed to get a few more hours of much needed sleep before getting back up to start her day.

A hot shower had helped to relieve some of the aches from being so well loved. She'd done some of the cleaning chores on her list. Then she'd started getting ready for her lunch with Sasha. The entire time, Seth had been on her mind. Last night had been completely unexpected. She hadn't thought such strong feelings would come so fast. Part of her wanted to blame it on her lack of a social life, but the remaining part knew there was something special about him. She hoped to figure out what it was before he returned home. The true test would be for him to keep his first promise to her.

Turning her attention back to her food, she began to eat. She had a few moments to enjoy it in peace, before Sasha started up again.

"So, you really aren't going to tell me anything?"

"There isn't anything to say. Seth and I had a wonderful time. End of story."

Sasha chuckled. "You and I both know better than that. The chemistry between the two of you last night was off the charts. To be honest, I expected to wake up and hear on the news that two people had been rushed to the hospital with a case of spontaneous combustion."

JoJo laughed. "Where do you come up with this?"

"It's a real thing. There are cases of it every year. People can't figure out why it happens, but after watching you last night, I have an idea."

JoJo shook her head. "You need help."

"And you need to put me out of my misery and tell me what happened."

"I don't want to."

Sasha's mouth fell open. "What?"

JoJo sat down her fork. "Last night meant something to me. I can't say exactly what because I don't know if there is a word to describe it. All I know is a few things changed. I want a little time to dissect that before I put it out there."

A look of understanding appeared on Sasha's face. "Okay, then. I won't ask you about last night. However, I do want to know about today because I meant what I said to him last night. Do you have plans to see each other anytime soon?"

"Yes and no."

"I'm sorry, but that's a very confusing answer."

"Good. It's definitely complicated. Seth left this morning to go do his job, he won't be back for four months."

Sasha scowled. "That rat bastard. I told him—"

"Relax. He told me before we even left Queen Hart last night. It was my choice to make and I don't regret it."

Sasha relaxed a little. "Then why do you look so gloomy?"

"Because I thought I knew what I was getting myself into last night. Now I'm not so sure."

"Did he sneak out this morning?"

"No, the exact opposite. He woke me up, gave me his phone number and email address to contact him, and then kissed me goodbye."

"Interesting. So are you going to?"

"He's actually supposed to text me as soon as he arrives in Europe."

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question. Are you going to take him up on his offer? It sounds like he wants to get to know you better."

JoJo grinned. "I have to say he knows me pretty well."

Sasha laughed. "You know what I mean."

She was silent for a moment as she weighed her options. Last night with Seth had been spectacular and she wanted more. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. He was clearly a Career man and his job called for him to be wherever the WWE needed him to be. Being in a serious relationship with someone like him had to be strenuous. She preferred her life the way it was. She'd relocated to Tampa from Toluca Lake, California six years ago for that reason.

As a child, she'd struggled to find a place where she felt she fit in. It hadn't always been easy. Her mother had gotten pregnant in high school at the young age of fifteen. From what she understood, her father had bailed early. Her biological mother had put her up for adoption at the insistence of her parents. They'd gone through a closed adoption process, but her adoptive parents had never done anything to hide anything about the process from her.

Once she'd turned eighteen, they'd even encouraged her to find and contact her birth mother. It was as if they could see the gaping hole within her. But JoJo had chosen not to do that. She figured her birth mother had another life by that point and didn't want to do anything to upset it.

Still the feeling of not belonging had only increased, until six years ago, she decided to move to Tampa. It was the best decision she'd ever made. She'd met Sasha six months and they'd been inseparable ever since. However, she always made sure to return home on all of the customary holidays and birthdays.

But Tampa felt more like home than Toluca lake ever did. It wasn't her parents' fault either. They'd provided everything she'd needed and then some over the years, but it'd still been tough. The hardest times had been as child when she'd always received the awkward question of why she didn't look like her parents, or even worse, why didn't her real parents want her? After a while, she'd stopped trying to make friends and always stuck to family functions. No one seemed to bother her that way.

She didn't realize how lonely she'd been until she'd met Sasha. The first friend in her life who'd really liked JoJo for who she was. The only person who pushed her to come out of her shell. She loved Sasha for it. They'd shared some awesome times over the past five and a half years. Thanks to her best friend, JoJo always ended up doing something outside her "comfort zone" at least once a month. Last night at Queen Hart had been one of those things.

Yet, she'd had no idea that it would lead to her meeting a man as interesting as Seth. She was still a little up in the air about him, but she did want to get to know him better. She just hoped he would keep his promise because she'd been disappointed enough in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

It took every ounce of self-control that Seth had for him to remain still during the scheduled briefing with Stephanie that seemed to be lasting an eternity. As soon as he and the other superstars touched down, they'd all went to the hotel. They'd been traveling non-stop and after two connecting flights to get to their final destination, even he was exhausted.

But there was no time for him to rest. He had gone to meet with triple H about their upcoming string of shows. If he'd known it was going to take this long he would have tried to sneak a text to JoJo before. He couldn't believe how much he missed her already.

Yes, he knew he needed to focus on the mission ahead, the lives of his men depending on it. As soon as he kept his promise to JoJo, he'd be able to pay attention to the matters at hand. A short time later, the meeting was over and Seth headed toward his locker room but was stopped by a friend.

"I don't think I can ever recall a time when you've been this preoccupied."

Seth didn't slow down as Dean Ambrose, his friend and another top superstar that he was in a stable called the shield with a long time ago, fell in the seat beside him.

"I have something important to take care of," Seth responded.

"So it seems. I wonder what though," Dean stated.

"None of your business."

Dean chuckled. "Must have something to do with the woman from Queen Hart that I heard about."

Seth did his best to school his expression. "I see you've been gossiping with the ladies again."

"Ah, defensive. So that means it true," Dean retorted.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Not at all. So are you going to stop evading my question?"

"No. There's nothing to discuss."

Seth cursed under his breath when he realized his curt answers weren't persuading his friend to walk away and leave him in peace. But he refused to give in. He didn't want to talk about JoJo with his friend yet. He wanted to keep the newness to himself for a little while and savor it a little more.

"I'll be damned," Dean finally stated. "It's happened. You've met the one."

Hearing his friend state what he'd only suspected made him hesitate slightly. He chose then to give his friend enough of an answer that would buy him a little peace.

"Look, Ambrose, I don't want to get into this right now. I can't afford to. I have to keep my head straight for this show today. You and I both know how strenuous it's going to be. What I will say is yes, I've met someone nice. I don't know what's going to come of it since we just met several hours before I was due to leave. She agreed to let me contact her while we're here and in Asia. So let's just leave it at that for now. Okay?"

A slow grin appeared on Dean's face. "Alright. I'll agree to that for now, but we are going to talk about this at some point. I've been waiting for this moment forever."

Seth shook his head. "This coming from a man who's been divorced twice and married three times?"

"Just because I've been a little unlucky at love doesn't mean you have to be," Dean retorted with a shrug.

"Something is seriously wrong with you. Now how about you get out of my face and let me have a little peace before we have to get to it?"

"Deal."

Seth turned and continued on his way, ignoring the sound of his best friends' chuckle. He was too excited about what he was getting ready to do to let Dean's amusement annoy him. A short time later he entered his individual locker room. When the show was over he headed back to his hotel. As he was riding in the back of the car that was taking him back, he found his cell phone and turned it on. Once it had completely powered up. He fired off a quick text to his mother, letting her know he'd arrived safely. Then he sent one to JoJo.

He waited a few moments and when she didn't respond back, disappointment surged through him. While he hadn't been expecting her to be clutching her phone to her chest awaiting his message, it bothered him a little that she didn't respond back.

Instead of dwelling on it, he began to unpack after returning to his room. Halfway through his unpacking his phone dinged, indicating he had a text message. He was slightly disappointed to see it was from his parents instead of JoJo. After typing a quick response, he put the phone back down and finished putting his stuff away.

When his stomach grumbled, he decided to take a break and venture down to the hotel restaurant. It was actually pretty amazing, the brits really knew how to cook a meal.

Because he couldn't help himself, he took one last look at his phone. When he saw that JoJo still hadn't responded back, he placed his cell on the charger then headed out. As much as he wanted to figure out why she hadn't responded.

JoJo stretched slowly as she came awake. She usually didn't sleep on Sunday afternoons, but her late night rendezvous with Seth on Friday and exhausting day out with Sasha yesterday had left her completely drained. Reaching for her cell phone, she checked the time and gasped. She'd slept through Seth's text message.

 _Hey beautiful. I made it safely. How is your day going?_

A surge of happiness swept through her. He'd kept his promise. She sat up and tried to clear the remnants of sleep from her brain. Once she was more awake, she hit the reply button and typed a message back.

 _Hey handsome. I'm glad you arrived safely. Sorry it took me so long to respond. I_

 _fell asleep and didn't hear the phone. I'm sure you're busy getting settled, but thanks_

 _for keeping your word. I look forward to hearing back from you soon._

She hit the send button. As long as her message was, it might take two texts for it to go through. Still, she couldn't wait to hear back from him. When he didn't respond right away, a quick glance at the time told her that it was about ten or eleven o'clock where he was. He was probably asleep.

At the thought of food, her stomach grumbled. It was past lunchtime for her, but a fresh green salad would hurt. She made her way into the kitchen and began preparing it. Half way through, her phone indicated she had an incoming text message.

Excitement swept through her when she saw it was a response from Seth.

 _"_ _Hey beautiful. Glad to hear back from you. Hope you had a good nap."_

 _She dried off her hands and sat down at the table. "I did. How are you doing?"_

 _"_ _As well as can be expected. I'm tired. I did manage to unpack everything though. Looking forward to a decent night's rest. How are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine. Just making a light late lunch."_

 _"_ _Well, I won't keep you. I just wanted to keep my promise."_

 _"_ _I'm glad you did."_

 _"_ _So am I. Is it too soon to say I miss you?"_

A tingle of excitement traveled down her spine as she stared at the text message. It was refreshing to have someone that was straight to the point. However, she couldn't help but to feel slightly unsettled as well. Regardless, she appreciated his honesty.

 _"_ _No. I miss you as well."_

 _"_ _I hate we didn't have more time before I had to leave."_

 _"_ _So do I, but I'm sure 4 months will be over before we know it."_

 _"_ _I hope so. Now I hate to run, but I have a few things to do before I head to bed. I'll try to text you sometime tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Sweet dreams."_

 _"_ _You too."_

JoJo stared at her cell phone for several long moments after she'd ended her conversation with Seth. There was something about him that made her want more. To have such a strong reaction to a man she hardly knew was abnormal for her. But she was going to take Sasha's advice for a change and just go with the flow. Hopefully, she wouldn't end up hurt in the process.

JoJo walked into her apartment and exhaled heavily. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. She placed her purse and bag on the table near the door, then headed for her bedroom to change out of her work clothes. For the past month, her routine had been the same. After she made it home from work, she would get comfortable, start dinner and await the first text from Seth.

Knowing that he was doing 2 shows a night and not being able to have any contact with him had almost driven her over the edge. She didn't know how the WWE wives and girlfriends did it. The happiness she'd felt to receive text messages about his matches with guys names finn balor and The Miz. most of the shows he talked about though, were from live shows that weren't on TV but when she actually tuned into Monday night raw she was relieved to see his handsome face and sexy body shirtless.

Despite the week of non-communication between them, it had been interesting to get to know Seth through texting. He was charming with a wicked sense of humor. Like her, he was an only child. He'd been in the WWE for eighteen years. His favorite food was pizza. He preferred basketball over football and one of his favorite hobbies was camping. On the surface level he was an average guy, but underneath the superficial level there was a dynamic man.

She stifled a yawn as she changed her clothes. Man was she tired. She was tempted to lie down and take a nap until Seth text her, but she was afraid she'd sleep through the night. So she sucked it up and made her way to the bathroom. After a refreshing shower she dressed for bed, then she head for the kitchen. It was later than she'd thought. The clock showed it was eight o'clock. That meant tonight's meal was going to be a simple salad topped with some of the grilled chicken she had in the refrigerator.

She'd just pulled out all of the ingredients when her cell phone chimed. When she picked it up, she smiled at the message.

" _Hey beautiful. How are you?"_

 _"_ _Hey you. I'm fine. Just a little tired,"_ she typed back.

 _"_ _I can understand that. I won't keep you long. Just wanted to check in and say hello."_

 _"_ _It's always nice to hear from you,"_ she responded.

 _"_ _So do I, i really miss you. Unfortunately it's almost time for me to get my day started, so I'm going to keep my promise and not keep you long."_

A part of JoJo wanted to protest, but a bigger part of her was ready to eat, take a shower and go to bed. That part of her won out.

 _"_ _I miss you too, I hope have you pleasant dreams," she typed._

 _"_ _You too."_

She sat down the cell phone and began making her dinner. A short time later, she climbed into bed freshly bathed, with a full stomach. She yawned as she rested her head on the pillow. Her last waking thought as she drifted off to sleep was how nice it would be to have Seth's arms around her. Unfortunately, they had a few more months to get through before that happened. She looked forward to that moment.

"JoJo, you look terrible."

She raised her head up off the arm of her couch and glared at her best friend. "Thanks, Sasha. You really know how to make a person feel better."

Sasha waved a dismissive hand. "You know what I mean. Seriously, do you have the flu?"

"Newsflash, it's not flu season."

"Then maybe it's a bad cold."

JoJo shook her head. "I'm just run down. I've been working myself too hard. I'm doing my best not to worry about Seth all the time, but I haven't been successful. Because of that I'm not sleeping well at night."

Sasha sat down on the sofa next to JoJo and placed a palm to her forehead. "Hmm. You don't feel warm. Any sneezing or coughing?"

"No."

"Runny nose or sore throat?"

JoJo rolled her eyes. "No, Mom."

"Don't get mouthy with me. I'm just doing what a best friend should be," Sasha retorted.

"Making a person feel even worse than they already did? Congratulations! You're doing a wonderful job."

"You can't be too ill, you still have the ability to be a smart ass."

JoJo turned over onto her side and groaned. "You can leave now, Sasha."

"Not with you like this. Something is clearly wrong. We just have to figure out what."

As much as JoJo wanted to argue she couldn't. Her stomach had just started to rebel so viciously, she knew she was going to throw up. She sat up as quickly as possible, brushed by Sasha and made a mad dash to her bathroom. As soon as she leaned over the toilet everything violently came up. She was only half aware of Sasha entering the bathroom behind her.

Her friend flushed the commode and rubbed her back soothingly. If JoJo could have thanked her, she would have. Instead everything in her stomach had come up so now she was plagued by dry heaves. What seemed like an eternity later she sank to her knees, depleted of energy.

The toilet flushed again as she closed her eyes and slowly eased up against the tub with her eyes closed. She didn't move a muscle as she heard the water come on. A few seconds later, a cool towel was placed against her forehead. It was so soothing, she moaned in appreciation.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with your stomach over the past day or two?" Sasha asked.

"No," JoJo whispered. "I've been too exhausted to cook, so I've been sticking to salads, soup and sandwiches."

"Have you had any other symptoms?" Sasha questioned.

"No. I just started feeling like this earlier this week."

JoJo opened her eyes when Sasha lowered the lid on the toilet and sat down. A true look of concern was on her face.

"When did you have your last period?"

The unexpected question took JoJo aback. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Possibly a whole lot, so tell me when."

JoJo was silent as she did a mental calculation in her head before pushing to her feet and racing to her bedroom. Her math had to be off, she couldn't be late. She opened up her underwear drawer, dug to the bottom and pulled out the small calendar she kept there. Her heart began to race as she flipped through it until she reached the current month. Shock consumed her once she did.

She was way behind schedule!

Panic filled her as she went back to the previous month to count the days again. Even though she knew it wasn't a mistake, her mind wouldn't accept what her eyes saw.

"So what's the verdict?" Sasha asked as she entered the room.

JoJo placed the calendar back into the drawer before turning to face her friend. "I think we need to go to the store and get a pregnancy test."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Enjoy!_**

Sasha had made JoJo take two and it was still hard to believe. She was pregnant with Seth's baby. The doctor's appointment she'd set for Monday was just to confirm it officially, but her body had left no doubt. Since the pregnancy tests she'd taken had come up positive her body had been in full mutiny against her. If she wasn't nauseous she was exhausted. The only thing that had made it bearable was Sasha had barely left her side. She was truly the best friend everyone wanted to have during a time like this.

Unfortunately Sasha refused to be on standby in the next room tonight when she revealed her unplanned pregnancy to Seth. Her stomach was in knots. She had to calm down or she was going to throw up again. Something she'd already done enough today. She prayed that her doctor would be able to prescribe her something to help with the nausea.

JoJo sat down on her bed, taking her phone on her lap ready for seth to facetime her. The week seemed to fly by once she'd realized she was expecting. She'd refrained from telling Seth she was pregnant via text message. Since she couldn't tell him face-to-face, she figured this was the next best thing. There was no way she could wait to tell him this when he arrived back home.

She jumped when her phone alerted her that she had a call coming through from Seth. After connecting the call, she couldn't help it when her breath exploded from her chest. To see his smiling face filled her with warmth.

"Hey beautiful," he stated.

At the sound of his voice, she unexpectedly burst into tears. A look of concern appeared on his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She gave a slight shake of her head as she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to get out. "It's just so nice to see you."

A look of understanding appeared on his face. "It's wonderful to see you, as well."

She reached for a facial tissue and dried her eyes. "Since I know what I look like when I cry, it's clear you're just being nice."

He chuckled. "Of course not. It is good to see you. While texting back and forth helps, I've missed your bright smile and gorgeous eyes."

"Thank you. By the way, I like the beard. It gives you an edgy look."

He rubbed the side of his face. "Just trying something a little different. As long as I keep it neat, I don't get any hassle for it."

"Do you have everything you need there?"

"I do, but if that changes, I'll let you know."

She attempted to respond, but yawned instead.

"Did you have a long day?" Seth asked.

She hesitated, knowing that they were getting ready to broach the subject that had worried her all week.

"No. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

His brows furrowed together. "Is everything okay?"

She shifted in her seat, terrified at how he was going to respond to what she was about to say.

"Yes and no. Seth, I have something I need to tell you."

His expression turned serious as he leaned closer to the camera. "What is it?"

She decided it was best to take the direct approach. "I think I'm pregnant."

Several moments of silence passed as shock appeared on his face. "What?"

"At first I thought it was just stress, but earlier this week, I became violently ill. Sasha was here at the time and after quizzing me on my symptoms, I realized I might be expecting."

"How sure are you?"

"Two store bought pregnancy test sure, but I have a doctor's appointment on Monday to confirm everything."

Seth was quiet for so long she started to squirm on her comforter. Finally he released a heavy breath. "I'm not sure what to say right now. Everything between us is so new."

"I know. I'm still shocked myself."

He dragged his palm down the side of his face wearily. "Do you want children?"

"Yes,' she replied without hesitation. "Do you?"

"I've always said that if I did have kids, I'd prefer to wait until after I'd retired from the WWE. WWE life is hard on families. I've never wanted to subject anyone to that."

She bit her lip as she pondered his statement. He hadn't said no, then again, he hadn't said yes. Still, she could understand his viewpoint.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it happen, but I would like to Facetime with you Monday night after the show. If not we'll text, but I definitely want to know the results."

She gave a small nod. "Sounds good."

One corner of his mouth curved upward. "It's going to be okay, JoJo. No matter what happens."

His confident words caused tears to spring into her eyes, but she managed to keep them from falling.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I needed to hear that."

"If I could hug you I would."

The floodgates opened again and she lowered her head as the tears began to fall. She tried her best to not break down completely.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart. No need to upset yourself."

She looked up at the monitor as she wiped a few tears away. "It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"I do, but I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Take this one step at a time. Once we know for certain then we can go from there. Now, as much as I would love to stay and talk to you longer, I have to get going. I have a few things I need to get done this morning before the day gets away from me."

"Okay. You have a good night."

"You do the same. Pleasant dreams and I'll text you tomorrow."

JoJo just smiled and gave a little wave before she signed off. As soon as she was certain the screen was completely closed, she burst into tears again. She had a feeling that after Monday, her life was going to change in ways she'd never even imagined. In spite of all of the adversity she'd faced and overcome, she was the most scared she'd ever been in her life.

Seth sat on his bed with his phone in his lap a few more moments staring at the screen. To know that JoJo suspected she was pregnant had thrown him for a loop. It was his fault that he'd been reckless enough to initiate sex twice without protection. But for some reason he wasn't as panicked as he thought he'd be at the prospect of being a father.

As he'd stared into JoJo's eyes tonight, he could see she was afraid. That alone had given him the ability to remain calm. Regardless of what happened, she needed him to be strong and he would be. There wasn't any other choice.

Fortunately he'd been smart not to delete Sasha's number. He pulled up her contact information then fired off a quick text.

" _Hi Sasha, it's Seth. I just finished speaking with JoJo. Are you going with her to the appointment on Monday?"_

When she didn't respond back right away, he began to strip down out of his BDU's. When he was down to his T-shirt and boxer briefs, his phone finally chimed.

" _Hey, Seth. Yes I'll be there. JoJo will be a nervous wreck otherwise."_

" _Thank you_. _I feel a lot better know you will be,"_ he typed.

" _I'm going to do my best and remain objective in this situation, but if you hurt her, I will find you and make you cry."_

He chuckled. There was no doubt that Sasha would do her best. As much as he wanted to get on a plane and go home to check on JoJo himself, he knew that she was in good hands with her best friend.

" _I don't doubt it, but believe me when I say I don't plan to give you any reason to make good on that threat."_

" _Good. Now, I'm going to call JoJo and check on her."_

" _Thank you. Have a good night."_

" _You too."_

He placed his cell phone back on the charger, then made sure he was prepared for the day. He had to get to the gym, but at least he didn't have to meet Mark and Stephanie today. Sure it was a necessary evil because he had to be prepared for anything that came their way on the road and in his storyline. It also kept him from becoming stagnant.

Regardless he knew he needed to get in bed. It was going to be hard enough to focus the next few days as it was. Being well rested would help. Or at least he hoped it would.

A short time later he left his hotel. He thought back to his conversation JoJo. To know she could be expecting his child left him feeling a way he couldn't explain. But he was a factual man. He didn't make any plans based on "what ifs". That would be a foolhardy way to proceed.

Still, he wasn't afraid to admit that he wasn't certain he was ready to become a father. Not because he didn't think he'd make a good one, but because he feared not being around enough. As a WWE superstar, he was guaranteed to be on the road at least 4 days out of every week. He knew how tough it could be on the women and children waiting back home. That was not something he wanted.

So if JoJo was pregnant with his baby, he vowed to do whatever it took to make everything work out for the best for everyone. He would make it his personal mission to ensure that JoJo and his child never wanted for anything.

"Relax, JoJo. Everything is going to be fine."

JoJo closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she did her best to believe Sasha's words. They were in the waiting room of her gynecologist waiting to find out if she was going to become her obstetrician as well. The one thing she'd already decided was that if she was pregnant, she was keeping her baby. Whether she had Seth's support or not, she wanted her child. Regardless of the outcome, she was going to do everything in her power to make it work. She'd just managed to relax a little when the medical assistant called her name.

Sasha placed a reassuring hand on JoJo's arm. "You're going to be okay. I'll be out here waiting if you need anything."

JoJo's eyes widened. "You're not going back with me?"

The expression of panic that appeared on Sasha's face would have been comical if JoJo hadn't been so scared herself.

"I hadn't planned on it."

"I really need you with me, Sasha."

Sasha opened her mouth but no sound came out. Then she seemed to compose herself. "Fine, but I refuse to look at your lady parts. I love you, but not that much."

That was exactly what JoJo needed to hear. She burst into laughter as she stood up. Sasha followed suit and they followed the medical assistant to the back. JoJo's weight was taken and for once she didn't cringe at the number. She'd managed to lose a few pounds somehow. Not really surprising consider her rough bout with nausea.

"Okay, Ms. Offerman, we need a urine sample from you," the medical assistant stated as she handed over a specimen cup.

JoJo looked at Sasha whose face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, no. You're on your own with this part. I draw the line at holding the cup for you."

Even the medical assistant laughed. JoJo just shook her head and headed toward the direction of the bathroom. The moment of truth had arrived. She provided the sample and a few minutes later she sat in an examination room with her friend, trying not to count the seconds as they ticked by on the clock.

What seemed like an eternity later, Dr. Fatu finally entered the room with a bright smile. "Hi, JoJo. It's good to see you again."

Dr. Fatu extended a hand to Sasha. "Dr. Fatu, and you are?"

"Sasha Banks, JoJo's best friend and support today."

"Nice you to meet you."

"Likewise."

The tall curvy woman took a seat on the stool. "I know you came in today for a pregnancy confirmation and congratulations are in order. The test came back positive."

Tears sprang into JoJo's eyes before she could help it. A look of concern appeared on her doctor's' face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

'This is just a little unexpected."

"That's understandable. Let me tell you what your options are today and we can go from there."

"Okay."

"First, just based on what you put on your patient questionnaire we estimate you are around five weeks. I want to draw some blood to run the customary lab work. We want to be prepared for anything. I know you don't know your birth mother's medical history during her pregnancy with you, but I would suggest asking your parents for any information they can provide."

JoJo stiffened. In all of her concern over telling Seth about the possibility of becoming parents, she hadn't even thought about telling her own. She knew they were going to be thrilled. They wanted grandbabies to spoil.

Dr. Fatu continued speaking. "Also, if you'd like, we can perform a transvaginal ultrasound today to help confirm the pregnancy. This will also allow us to the opportunity to make sure everything is okay inside. How does that sound?"

So many things were racing through JoJo's mind, she didn't know what to think, but somehow she managed to nod.

"Wonderful," Dr. Fatu stated as she stood up. Reaching into a cabinet, she pulled down a medical gown. "I just need for you to change into this for me. I'll knock before I reenter." Dr. Fatu looked at Sasha. "Will you be staying for the procedure?'

"Yes," Sasha responded without hesitation.

"Great. If you'd like, you can step out with me or there's a curtain right there. Pull it all the way around and it will give JoJo the privacy she needs to change."

"Knowing my friend, she needs me to stay in here with her."

Dr. Fatu's smiled widened. "Everyone could use a friend like you, Sasha. I'll see you ladies in a few moments."

The second the door closed, Sasha stood and walked over to JoJo.

"How are you holding up?"

JoJo looked her friend in the eye. "I'm going to have a baby."

Sasha smiled. "I know. How do you feel about that?"

"Nervous and panicked, but excited."

"That's good. I know you're going to be an excellent mother."

JoJo couldn't hide her surprise. "You think so?"

"I know so."

JoJo felt a little lighter. There was still a lot that she was unsure about, but the one thing she was certain of was she wanted her baby. Instinctively, she placed her palm against her still flat stomach. There was a tiny life blooming within her. One that she would spend the rest of her life cherishing.

"Now, I'll let you have some privacy so that you can get undressed. I'm sure the doctor will be back any moment now."

Sasha stepped back and pulled the privacy curtain as JoJo eased off of the examination table. A few moments later she let Sasha know that she was decent, a heartbeat before there was a knock on the door. Sasha pulled the curtain back as JoJo called out for the doctor to enter.

Dr. Fatu opened the door and walked in pushing a portable cart in with a machine on top. She turned the machine on.

"Go ahead and lay back on the table for me, JoJo." The doctor smiled at Sasha. "This is where it's going to get interesting. Depending on how much you want to see I'll tell you where to stand."

"I only want to see what's going to come up on the monitor," Sasha responded quickly.

Dr. Fatu laughed. "I figured as much."

She walked over to a portable screen and placed it next to Sasha. JoJo noticed that it left her best friend with the inability to see anything that was going on from the waist down.

Unfortunately, JoJo couldn't say the same. Dr. Fatu washed and dried her hands before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Then she began preparing the equipment. JoJo's eyes widened when the doctor picked up a wand-like object and placed a condom on it. When the lubrication followed, she stiffened.

Sasha must have picked up on her discomfort, because she reached for her hand. "JoJo, look at me. Everything is going to be fine."

JoJo wasn't so certain. She hadn't realized that this ultrasound meant she was going to have an object stuck inside of her. She'd assumed the doctor was going to perform the procedure on her stomach.

Dr. Fatu picked up on her discomfort as well. "Sasha is correct. This looks worse than it is. If you notice, the wand is relative slim. I promise you that the pressure you feel will be similar to that of what you'd feel during a normal pap smear."

That helped calm her a little, but the feeling didn't last long when Dr. Fatu took a seat at the foot of the table.

"Okay, JoJo. I need you to put your feet in the stirrups and scoot your bottom as close to the edge as you can for me."

Sasha let go of JoJo's hand long enough for her to follow the instructions.

"Now, I want you to relax as much as you can for me. You're going to feel a little pressure and some coldness from the lubrication. I can't help that, but remaining calm will."

JoJo closed her eyes, took a deep breath. As she released it, tension flowed from her body. Dr. Fatu took advantage of that state. JoJo felt the cold wand slip inside of her but she did her best not to stiffen.

"Good job, JoJo. Now let's see what we have going on here. You can go ahead and look at the screen now."

JoJo opened her eyes and saw a black and white image there. She felt the doctor adjust the wand. Everything looks good so far and if you give me just a moment...ah...there your baby is. If you look right in the center of the screen you will see it. Based on what I see you are definitely five weeks. It's too soon to hear the heartbeat, but we can give that a listen during your next appointment."

JoJo watched as the doctor made a few clicks of the mouse with her free hand, before removing the wand.

"Okay. I'm finished, but before I have you get dressed, is there anything I need to examine?"

"No," JoJo responded.

"Then go ahead and get dressed. When I return, my assistant will come in and draw blood, then I'll be back to speak with you about what to expect next."

As the doctor left the room again, JoJo lay there with the realization that no matter what the doctor told her, there was no way she'd be completely prepared for what was to come.

 _ **Hey guys im glad you like the story so far! but i wanna know what you guys think pleezzzz review! when you review i always get butterflies in my stomach next chapter by 5/14/2017 no later than 6pm pacific time! cuz ya know i live in**_ _ **California**_ _ **! where are all of you from? i wanna know my readers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys im soooo fucking sorry you guys had to wait so long for this, i got suuuper sick with the flu and couldnt do anything for like a week and a half but now im back! so no more wait! So let me tell you guys a couple of things, I skipped the time where seth is gone because i felt that it would just drag the story and its not meant to be a long, drawn out story. Okay Enjoy!**_

* * *

The wait was finally over and Jojo was approaching her sixth month mark of her pregnancy and she was feeling heavy and excited. Seth was coming home. JoJo sat in a chair in a special waiting area at the Tampa International Airport and as always Sasha sat by her side. She didn't know how she would have made it through the past 6 months without her, he had to go another two months because their schedules had gotten extended for another round of shows in the united states. That had just about broke JoJo, but she had held it together like a real wwe girlfriend. Sasha had always been there standing firm, especially when JoJo had her moments of weakness. Seth had asked for some time off from wwe and now he had more than 6 months to spend with JoJo and their baby.

There had been many times where she wouldn't hear from seth for a week because he was doing shows non-stop, especially when Seth had gone on and lost his phone and hadn't been able to contact her. Worrying about the safety of him and his fellow wrestlers in the midst of crazy fans had never been fun. While there are rarely any fan incidents, several guys had been injured during matches and had to be sidelined. She was just glad to have Seth back home.

She placed a hand to her protruding stomach. Seth had been nothing but supportive since finding out she was pregnant with his child. She could still remember the expression on his face when she'd confirmed the pregnancy with him over video chat the night after her first doctor's appointment. When she held up the photo of the sonogram, she would have sworn she saw a tear or two in his eyes. Soon after, she'd sent him a copy. He'd been so thrilled, he'd text her as soon as he'd received it.

They'd also started a ritual where she'd sent him a photo of herself every week so that he could share the development of her pregnancy with him. There had been times when the distance that had separated them seemed non-existent and then there had been days when it seemed never ending.

"Hey, I think Seth's plane just landed," Sasha stated.

JoJo looked up and realized her friend was right. She'd been so lost in thought that more time had passed than she'd thought. Other family members and friends in the area began to talk excitedly. A short time later many men and women of the WWE began to appear.

Sasha stood and helped JoJo to her feet. As she waited for Seth to appear, JoJo did her best not to fidget. What seemed like an eternity later, she finally spotted him. All the stress she'd carry since he'd left her kitchen early that morning 4 months ago seemed to evaporate.

She touched Sasha. "There he is."

Sasha smiled when she spotted him. "Then what are you waiting for? Go get your man."

JoJo waited until he was a few feet closer than began making her way toward him. The grin that appeared on his face when he spotted her was priceless. When he held his arms out for her, she moved as fast as her pregnant body would allow. The moment he encircled her within his embrace she burst into tears.

He made a soothing sound. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

She buried her face into his chest and tried to compose herself. He rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly. His touch was so comforting that she didn't want it to end. But all too soon, he pulled back. She wiped away her tears, knowing she looked a mess.

"Let me see you."

She took a step back and allowed him to give her a once over. His grin widened when his gaze reached her stomach.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered.

His genuine response made her feel good. As her pregnancy progressed some of the changes in her body were making her a little self-conscious. Seth had always been quick to tell her how beautiful she was during their Facetiming, but she'd just assumed he was being kind. Now she could tell he'd really meant what he'd said.

As happy as that made her, what topped it all was that Seth was home.

Seth couldn't believe how good it felt to have JoJo near him. Pregnancy agreed with her. She was absolutely radiant. Seeing her round with his child did something to him on a primitive level. Made him want to do everything in his power to make sure she was protected at all times. He squatted down in front of her until he was eye level with her stomach. Then he glanced up at her.

"May I?"

She gave a brief nod. "Of course."

He touched her stomach lovingly, before leaning in to place a brief kiss against it. Then he straightened back to his full height and pulled her into his arms again.

"And now it's time to greet you properly."

Confusion flickered across her expression. "What do you mean?"

Instead of responding, he framed her face with his hands and pressed his mouth softly to hers. The instant their lips met, melded, everything else faded away. This, in the midst of the chaos of the Airport around them, felt right. There was no punch of lust, no spiral of need, no molten fire pushing through his blood. In place of all of that was a warmth; steady and true.

He didn't understand it. But standing here, kissing her, simply felt right. She had to feel it, too. He watched her light brown eyes darken as he changed the angle of the kiss. And she trembled.

This was so different. That was the one thought that hadn't fussed over in his mind. He'd kissed her softly before, but the tenderness was new.

Even as he deepened the kiss, very slowly, there was nothing demanding about it. In its place was a silent request. He planned to take their relationship to a whole new level if she would allow him to. And she melted molecule by molecule until it was as if he could feel her heart, her soul, her dreams, desires, all seeping from her to him.

When she'd surrendered everything, there was nothing left but a soft, drowsy warmth.

He was home.

Seth had no idea how long they stood there. All he was certain of was that he wanted the moment to go on and on. Judging by the fact that JoJo hadn't withdrawn from him, she clearly felt the same.

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that brought them both back to reality. Even then, it wasn't until the person cleared their throat again that they each drew back. When he was able to focus, he realized it was Sasha. She stood there with an amused look on her face.

"Welcome home Rollins."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I give you a hug."

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

He pulled Sasha into a brief hug before releasing her. "Thank you for everything you've done over the past 4 months. I am forever in your debt."

Sasha shook her head. "Just keep her happy and we'll call it even." She glanced quickly at her cell phone. "I hate to rush, but I have a date to get ready for."

JoJo leaned over to embrace her friend. "Thank you for bringing me. Have fun tonight. Are you coming to the doctor's appointment on Monday?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, that's you and Seth's time, now. However, I expect a call from you telling me all about it."

JoJo smiled. "I will. I'll talk to you soon."

"Not too soon, I hope. You and Seth have some catching up to do," Sasha responded with a wink."

Seth chuckled as he watched Sasha walk away. Then he looked over at JoJo. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"I just need to get my duffel bag, suit cases, and—"

"Rollins!"

Seth stopped speaking at the sound of his friend calling his name. He turned and spotted Dean walking toward him with his wife. When the couple was near them, Seth drew JoJo closer to him.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd catch you before you left," Dean stated. "I wanted a chance to meet the lovely woman I've heard so much about the past few months."

Seth grinned. "JoJo, this is Dean Ambrose, i'm sure you've seen him on television with me, a good friend of mine, and his wife, Renee, also a staple of WWE TV. Dean, Renee, this is JoJo."

JoJo extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Rene stated. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but pregnancy agrees with you. Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday to find out."

Seth chuckled under his breath. JoJo could have found out last month, but she'd been adamant about having him there so they could find out at the same time. So she'd undergone what he was certain was the most unorthodox sonogram last month. JoJo had worn earplugs and kept her eyes closed during the sonogram. The doctor had simply made sure their child was developing on schedule. Still, he appreciated the sacrifice JoJo had made and he was not afraid to admit that he was anxious.

"Well, we won't keep the two of you. Hopefully we can have you over one weekend for dinner or we can meet up somewhere before we go back on the road?"

Seth looked at JoJo for confirmation, who smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We'll see what works once everyone gets settled."

"Okay. We'll see you guys later."

Dean took his wife's hand and began to head to the baggage claim area. Seth gathered JoJo close.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, my feet are starting to kill me."

Seth frowned in concern. "Come on then. I don't want you uncomfortable."

JoJo chuckled. "Newsflash Seth. I'm pregnant. The days of being comfy are long gone."

He smiled in response, but quickly started formulating a plan to prove her wrong. Considering the fact that she was carrying their child it was the least he could do.

* * *

 _ **Back on Schedule so next chap in the next day or so!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys im thinking that Seth and JoJo's ship name would be Jeth or Jollins what you guys think? im horrible at ship names lmao!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

JoJo closed her eyes and moaned as Seth found a spot of tension and began to work on it in a way that seemed to cause her spine to melt. Even the baby she carried inside of her was more calm today. After he'd gathered up his large duffel bag they'd headed out to his truck that he'd left in airport parking lot. He'd dropped her off at her apartment and made her promise to take a nap while he went to his place. He assured her he would be back in time to take her to dinner.

As he'd walked back down the stairs, she'd closed the door to her apartment and did as he'd ask without hardship. What had surprised her was how well she'd slept. Having him home made it easier for her to rest. The nap had only been a brief one and when he'd called to inform her that he was on his way to pick her up, she'd gotten up and dressed. She had just slipped her feet into her flats when Seth knocked on the door.

Now she sat one end of her couch, full from the wonderful meal at the Mexican food restaurant and enjoying a thorough foot massage by Seth. He was currently kneading the arch of her foot providing her the sort of relief she hadn't had in awhile. She was so glad she'd invited him in after he'd assisted her up the stairs to her apartment.

"Are you getting sleepy?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"I don't want to keep you up too late."

"You're not," she responded, then yawned.

He chuckled and released her foot. "I'm going to go now. You need your rest."

Everything in her tensed up undoing all of the work he'd just accomplished. "I don't want you to go. You just got here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't be leaving for several months to come."

She shook her head. "I mean, I don't want you to leave tonight."

He opened his mouth as if to insist upon leaving, but no sound came out. Finally he gave a brief nod. "Okay. I'll spend the night, but you are going to bed. You're exhausted. I can tell."

"You'll get no argument from me there."

He rose to his feet, then turned to assist her to hers. "You go get ready for bed while I make sure everything is secure."

JoJo made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. She grabbed a nightgown out of the drawer then went into the bathroom. Pregnancy had changed her body in ways she still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with. The last thing she wanted to do was bare it to Seth. While he seemed to be enamored by her changing shape, she didn't want to push it. She changed as quickly as she could then brushed her teeth. Before she left the bathroom she pulled out a spare toothbrush and placed it on the counter.

She opened the door to walk out and froze in mid-step. A shirtless Seth stood with his back to her. She watched the muscles in his back ripple as he undid the buckle on his belt. When he shoved the pants over his hips a surge of hormones so strong swept through her that she had to lean against the doorjamb to remain upright.

Forcing herself to get it together, she straightened and continued into the room. When he heard her footsteps, he looked over his shoulder. The expression that appeared on his face made her hesitate again. If she weren't mistaken, it was desire, but he turned back before she could fully decipher it.

"I left an extra toothbrush on the counter for you."

"Thank you," he replied as he folded up his clothes and placed them neatly on the trunk at the foot of her bed.

As he disappeared into the bathroom, she slipped beneath the covers and turned out the lamp on her side. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax again. When she'd invited him to spend the night, all she'd been thinking about was she didn't want him to not be within arms reach. She realized now she might have bitten off more than she could chew.

While things were good between her and Seth, she wasn't ready to resume an intimate relationship with him yet. She wanted to be sure that the connection they'd built while he'd been in Europe and Asia wasn't a fluke.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the bathroom door opened. As much as she wanted to open her eyes, she kept them closed. A few moments later Seth crawled into bed beside her. She opened her eyes, the instant the light clicked off.

She lost track of how long they lay there in silence before Seth shifted toward her.

"JoJo?"

"Yes?" she replied after a few heartbeats.

"Are you comfortable?"

She decided to be honest. "No. I usually sleep on my right side, but I didn't want to crowd you."

"You wouldn't be," he stated without hesitation. "Come here."

She turned over to face him, slightly shocked when he pulled her so close that her head rested on his chest. A gasp escaped her when he rested his palm on her stomach. When he went to remove it, she stopped him.

"Wait. You didn't hurt me. The baby just reacted to your touch."

"Really? I didn't feel it."

She nodded. "I just started feeling movement the past couple of weeks. Dr. Fatu says it's normal. Took me a little while to figure out what it was though."

Seth rubbed her stomach as if trying to feel it for himself, but the baby had settled. "Are you excited about the appointment on Monday?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you probably think. I'm excited to finally share something with you here."

"I'm sorry that I missed out on so many of the important things."

JoJo smiled in the darkness. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

"Yes I am. I'm not going anywhere."

JoJo stifled a sigh. She had him to herself for two weeks before he had to report back to base. She planned to take full advantage of it. Unfortunately, there was something coming up next weekend that had her more than nervous.

"Do you really think your parents are going to like me?"

He reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on it. "No, they are going to love you. You are a wonderful person. They'll have no reason not to like you. Plus you are going to make them grandparents. I'm pretty sure my mother is going to have a pedestal in the trunk of the car to pull out and put you on once she arrives."

She laughed. "Surely she won't."

"You just wait and see. What about your parents?"

"They are looking forward to meeting you as well. Like your parents, mine are excited about a new addition to the family."

A few moments of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "Has this made you rethink your stance on trying to find your birth mother?"

"I honestly hadn't thought about it. I've been too nervous worrying about you and preparing myself for motherhood."

He gathered her closer and she responded by pressing her face into the crook where his neck and shoulder met.

"That's understandable, but you don't have to focus on that anymore. Instead let's think about all of time we are going to make up for. So get some rest, I plan to keep you busy tomorrow."

"Well, you're all smiles today. That's nice to see," Dr. Fatu commented.

JoJo laughed. "What can I say? I'm excited about today's appointment."

"Good." Dr. Fatu extended a hand toward Seth. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Rollins. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope, and please call me Seth."

"Nothing but. I know JoJo is thrilled to have you home. She's put up a brave front, but I know she feels more reassured to have you here."

Seth frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Everything is going as well as we'd like it to. It's just that as well as JoJo has tried to hide it, she's been worried about you."

"I've been concerned about her as well, but I knew she was in good hands with Sasha, so that made it easier to focus on my job while I was away."

"Speaking of Sasha, is she going to join us today?"

"No, since Seth is back, she's taking a step back to let the two of us have our time," JoJo responded.

"In that case, let's get started," Dr. Fatu stated. "The last sonogram that I did showed that everything is on schedule with the baby. I approved this one at JoJo's request for you all to hear the baby's heartbeat and to see if we can determine the sex. Now, I already know from the last results but I'm hoping I can get a clear picture today as well, for you all to take home with you today."

For once, JoJo lay back on the examination table without apprehension. She hadn't realized just how much she'd longed to have Seth by her side. Now that he was, everything seemed to be brighter. The surge of emotions flowing through her took her aback. Over the past few months, she'd started to fall head-over-heels for him. But she wasn't ready to confess that yet. Not until she was certain they were on the same page.

While something was clearly developing between them, she wasn't one hundred percent certain it was because of his attraction to her or because she was carrying their child.

"Are you ready?"

She was pulled from her inner thoughts by Dr. Fatu's voice.

"Yes," JoJo responded as she lifted her shirt to show her expanding stomach.

As soon as she did, Seth's gaze was drawn to the skin she'd revealed. It dawned on her that it was the first time he'd seen her belly in person. All of the photos she'd sent him of her expanding waistline had shown her covered.

The moment was interrupted when Dr. Fatu began to spread the cold gel over her stomach.

"Okay you two, let's take a look."

Dr. Fatu began the rub the wand over JoJo's stomach. An image appeared on the screen and JoJo gasped.

"There's your baby. You can see an arm and a leg there," Dr. Fatu stated before moving the wand again. "Everything is developing just the way we want it to." She looked up at Seth. "Want to take a gander at what the two of you are having?"

He studied the screen for a moment, then chuckled as he looked down at JoJo. "Sweetheart, it looks like you are giving me a son."

JoJo glanced over at Dr. Fatu who nodded her confirmation. "That's correct. The two of you will be the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy in about thirteen to fifteen weeks."

Tears sprang into JoJo's eyes as she stared at the screen again. Her son. Their son. The life she and Seth had created. He brushed a tear off of her cheek as it fell.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then it's about to get better. Let me take a few photos for you then we can listen to your son's heartbeat."

JoJo waited patiently as Dr. Fatu finished. But she was totally unprepared for the emotions that swamped her once the doctor pressed a button on the machine and the sound of her baby's heartbeat. It was rapid and strong. She didn't feel so bad about being such a crybaby when she looked up and spotted tears in Seth's eyes.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Fatu shut the machine down and handed Seth a warm towel. JoJo lay still as he gently removed the gel from her stomach. Once he was finished, he placed a kiss on her stomach, before pulling her shirt back down. He helped her upward into a sitting position as Dr. Fatu moved the machine to the corner.

"Okay, JoJo and Seth, before I conclude the visit, do either of you have any questions for me?

"None that I can think of." JoJo responded. "Seth?"

"No, between JoJo and Sasha, I think they've both managed to answer my questions."

Dr. Fatu smiled. "Yes, I recall one particular appointment when JoJo brought in a list of questions from you."

A red flush appeared at the base of Seth's neck. "Just doing my best to be an active participant even though I was miles away."

"Well, you did an awesome job. However, speaking of distance, you're home now and I know you and JoJo will probably spend some time rekindling your relationship. Sexual intimacy is perfectly okay. Mother and baby and perfectly healthy, if that changes, I'll be the first to let you know."

JoJo wanted to get off the examination table and crawl up underneath it. She felt Seth shift beside her, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Thank you, Dr. Fatu," he finally replied. "That's good to know."

JoJo was relieved when she and Seth finally exited the doctor's office. Until she'd seen him half naked last night the thought of sex hadn't crossed her mind. The months she'd been plagued with an array of emotions, but none of them sexual that she could recall. Now it seemed to be the only thing she could think about.

"Do you have time to grab a quick lunch, or do you need to get back to work?" Seth asked.

"I'm craving a hamburger, so let's get something quick."

"Then let's go get you one," he responded as he took her hand into his.

A short time later she sat in a booth across from him, doing her best not to scarf down the wonderful burger in front of her. Instead she forced herself to eat like the civilized human being that she was.

"You've been quiet since we left the doctor's office. Is something wrong?" he asked.

JoJo gave a slight shake of her head since she'd just stuffed a French fry into her mouth. Once she finished chewing, she spoke. "To be honest, no. I'm just a little embarrassed about how the appointment ended. I swear I didn't know that Dr. Fatu was going to bring up sex. I don't want you to think you have to be intimate with me."

He frowned. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

She leaned back in the booth. "Seriously? Look at me. I wasn't a tiny woman to begin with, and I'm okay with that. But I've definitely put on weight. I just don't feel attractive right now. That being the case there's no way you can think I am either."

His eyebrows arched so high they almost disappeared into his hairline. "I'd ask you to repeat yourself, but hearing what you just said once was enough." He leaned forward. "Let's get something straight right now, seeing you carrying and nurturing my child turns me on more than you will ever know. It has taken every ounce of willpower that I have to keep my hands off of you."

He dragged a palm down his bearded face. "Perhaps that was a mistake on my part, but I wanted things to be different between us this time. I wanted to continue to build upon the connection we've been working on, before we become intimate again." He paused, leaning closer to her. "But make no mistake, JoJo, I plan to have you underneath me again, sweetly crying out my name in pleasure as you come, but I'm not going to rush it. Understand?"

She squirmed in her chair under his passion filled gaze, tempted to tell him that she was ready now, but she wasn't. So instead she gave a curt nod. "Yes."

There was nothing else to be said. Seth had let her know what he desired with no qualms. She hoped she didn't disappoint him when that time came.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay guys there are only 2 chapters left plus the epilouge, and i have another story ready to come out right after this one! and it has more violence, blood and more sex so please favorite me. Now in this chapter there is smut so yeah! enjoy!**_

* * *

"JoJo, sit down and relax. You're going to wear yourself out before our parents get here," Seth stated.

"But I want everything to be perfect," she replied as she checked the oven fried chicken again, to make sure it was exactly how she wanted it.

To say her nerves had been on edge all week, would be putting it lightly. Seth had been the one to come up with the bright idea of a casual meeting between their parents. She wasn't surprised when both of their parents agreed. However, that didn't do anything for her nerves. She was about to drive herself to the brink of insanity. Not only would she be introduced to his parents, he would be meeting hers and their parents would be becoming acquainted with each other. All at the same time! What had she been thinking when she agreed to this?

But that wasn't the worst thing about the situation. After spending a full week with Seth, she was in a constant state of arousal. He took her to lunch every day and they had dinner together every night. He'd even spent the night a few times, holding her in his embrace all night. The plus side was she'd never slept better. The downside was, she was close to snapping and jumping Seth like a cat in heat. She knew, hands down, it would be the fastest way to embarrass herself; but she was almost to the point where she didn't care.

There was a knock on her apartment door and she jumped. Her eyes widened. Either his parents had arrived or hers had.

"Oh my God. They're here! I'm not ready, Seth."

The corners of his mouth curved upward as he pulled her into his arms. "JoJo, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick and then both of our parents will be worried."

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his chest as she drew in a deep breath. He was right. She was letting her emotions get the best of her again. That was not going to help the situation at all right now. Her shoulders sagged as she forced the rest of the tension from her body.

"That's better. Now look at me."

She leaned back and raised her head until her gaze met his.

"We are in this together," he stated. "Today is going to be perfect. Once it is all said and done, you're going to laugh over how worked up you allowed yourself to get. Now let's go see who's at the door."

She drew additional strength from him as he led the way to her door, with her hand enclosed in his. When he opened the front door, his parents stood on the other side beaming.

"Mom. Dad." Seth called out, before stepping forward to embrace his mother then his father. When the greeting was over, he pulled JoJo forward.

"JoJo, I'd like for you to meet my parents, Anne and Lee Rollins. Mom, Dad, this is JoJo."

She only had a moment to breathe before she was wrapped up in the warmest hug from his mother.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you," Anne stated. "I've been looking forward to this moment for months." She pulled back to look at JoJo's stomach. "You look beautiful! May I?"

JoJo nodded and Anne touched her stomach with both hands. Then she was startled as Anne burst into tears. She looked at Seth helplessly.

"Come on, Mom. You're upsetting JoJo."

The older woman looked abashed as she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry. It's just that you don't know how long I've looked forward to this moment."

JoJo found herself wrapped up in another warm hug, before she was handed off to Seth's dad. She smiled at him. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rollins."

"Oh, none of that now. You can call me Lee. It's nice to meet you as well, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't start bawling like my wife over here."

That statement earned him an elbow in the side from said wife, but Lee responded with a chuckle. Seth ushered everyone into the apartment before shutting the door. JoJo automatically went into hostess mode.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?"

"No you can't," Anne responded. "What you can do for me is have a seat. Get off your feet for a little while. I'm positive my son is more than capable of playing host."

Seth didn't make the situation any better by leaning down to place a kiss on JoJo's forehead. "Thanks, Mom. That's what I've been telling her all morning."

Before she could respond, Seth headed toward the kitchen, leaving her alone with his parents.

"How are you feeling," Anne asked.

"Pregnant," JoJo replied, unable to think of another word.

Fortunately Anne chuckled. "I recall that sensation. Trust me, it gets worse before it gets better, but when you hold your child for the first time, it will all be worth it."

Seth returned with a tray of drinks before anything else could be said. As soon as he sat them down, there was another knock on the door, indicating that her parents had arrived. She allowed Seth to help her to her feet. Fortunately her nerves were more calm this time around.

She opened the door this time and came face-to-face with her parents. Before she could get a word her, her mother started to cry.

"Oh, look at my baby," she stated, before drawing JoJo to her.

JoJo couldn't even pretend that she wasn't emotional. A few tears gathered and rolled down her cheek but she didn't break down completely. Her mother pulled back after a few moments and smiled.

"You look so radiant."

"Thank you, Mom." She turned her attention to her father. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey baby," he replied as he took his turn to hug her. "Your mom is right. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Daddy." She held her hand out to Seth, who'd stood back quietly. "Now, I have someone I want you to meet. Seth, this is my Mom and Dad, Esther and Otis Offerman. Mom, Dad, this is Seth."

Seth received a warm hug from her mother, followed by a hearty handshake from her father.

"It's nice to meet the two of you. JoJo always speaks fondly of you."

Her mother smiled. "It's good to meet the man my daughter always raves about, as well."

JoJo intervened before her mother could say something more embarrassing. "Come on in. Seth's parents are already here."

She allowed Seth to make the introductions to his parents while she leaned into his side for support. A short time later, they all sat around the table, with her mother and Anne making sure everyone had all that they needed. JoJo had been made to sit once they'd discovered the feast she'd made. She decided she wasn't going to complain or protest. Somehow, her mother and Anne had already joined forces and she didn't want to go up against them.

After grace was said, her father was the first one to speak. "So, JoJo tells us that you're in the WWE."

"Yes, sir," Seth replied. "I just returned from a stint in WWE."

"Well, I'm glad you made it back home safely," her mother stated.

"So am I," Seth retorted. "I'm happy to be back here with JoJo to help her through the rest of the pregnancy and to continue to build upon our relationship. While we didn't expect things between us to move so rapidly, I don't regret a moment."

JoJo smiled over at Seth then she placed a hand against her stomach as their son began to move. When it didn't stop immediately, she reached for Seth's hand. He looked at her strangely until he realized what she was doing. As soon as she placed his hand on the spot where their son was most active, the baby moved again.

"Wow," Seth replied, shifting in chair to get closer to her.

For the past week she'd been playing a game of cat and mouse with getting their son to move at a time when Seth could feel it.

"Is the baby moving?" her mother asked.

"Yes, he's becoming more active now. I've been trying to let Seth experience it the past week, but the timing has never been right."

As if realizing he were the topic being discussed, the baby moved again and Seth chuckled.

"I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to experience this."

"So am I," JoJo whispered.

A moment later the baby settled and Seth removed his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered before leaning over to brush his lips against hers.

What she really wanted to do was thank him. He had no idea how much of a difference it made to have him by her side supporting her fully. It gave her hope that the two of them could have a wonderful future together. Because deep down, that was exactly what she wanted.

JoJo exhaled heavily as she pushed her plate toward Seth. He'd taken her to an Italian restaurant for their date night. The pasta had been wonderful, but she'd forced herself to stop after only eating half of it. Otherwise she'd be miserable all night long and she didn't want anything to ruin her good mood.

He'd been in her bed almost every night she'd he'd returned home. Having his strong arms embrace her securely while she slept had made for easy resting. But it'd also done something else. Her sexual desires had been awakened and she had no idea how to broach the subject without sounding like some wild wanton woman.

Her sex life had been pretty tame before Seth had come along and rocked her world that one night that had resulted in the creation of their son. But over the past two weeks her imagination had run wild. On occasion she became wrapped up in daydreams that ranged from subtly sensual to more blatantly erotic.

"Are you finished?" Seth asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes. If you want it you can have it."

The corners of his mouth curved upward. "How about we get it to go? That way if you wake up in the middle of the night with one of your cravings, you have something to eat."

She laughed. "You know me too well."

As he captured the attention of their waiter, she used the opportunity to study him. He was such a gorgeous man, long hair, tan skin, and a muscular fit body. She didn't know how she'd kept her hands to herself for the past two weeks, excluding the occasional passionate kiss or two. Even now she could imagine them in various sexual positions—from the standard missionary, to him taking her from behind, to her sitting on top of him. But the most vivid image that kept playing over and over again in her mind was one where she pleased him orally.

She kept picturing herself on her knees in front of Seth, taking him into her mouth while he twined his fingers through her brown curls. His head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy, his muscled body taut and straining, his face reflecting a passion so strong JoJo felt it to the very core of her being.

Squirming in her chair, she tried to ease the tension building in her body. She was going to have to do something about this before she exploded.

"Are you ready to go?"

She jumped as the object of her fantasies spoke. While she'd zoned out, he'd managed to box up her leftovers and pay for the meal. Giving a brief nod, she scooted her chair back and waited for him to come around to assist her to her feet. He took her hand into his and led her out of the restaurant.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet because she couldn't stop thinking about all of the wicked things she wanted to do to him. As soon as they stepped inside, she excused herself and made a beeline for the bedroom. She needed to get control of herself.

Stopping by the dresser, she took out a nightgown and continued on into the bathroom. Once she was safely behind the closed door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to relax so she could think rationally. She was so close to the edge she didn't know what to do.

JoJo walked over to the toilet, put the seat down, and then sat. A short time later Seth knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," she called out softly. "I'll be right out."

Seth stood right on the other side as she exited the bathroom after completing her nightly routine. A look of concern was on his face as he studied her.

"Is something wrong?"

She hesitated a moment, unsure how far she should go. But what did she have to lose? Making love to Seth again seemed like the next step in the natural progression of their relationship.

"Yes, my hormones. They are all over the place. I can't stop fantasizing about being intimate with you again."

It was as if it took a moment for her words to penetrate his brain. But once they did pure unadulterated lust appeared in his eyes. He stepped closer to her.

"And what exactly have you been imagining us doing?"

His question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure how specific he wanted her to be. "I…um…well—"

"How about I tell you what I've been thinking about from the moment you were in my arms again?"

"Uh…okay."

Her brain seemed to have short-circuited and she couldn't string a sentence together to save her life.

He took another step closer, before walking around her, until he was at her back. "I want to undress you, discover every inch of your skin again while I taste and stroke you. My goal would be to drive you so close to the edge that your body arches toward my touch. Then and only then would I slid between your spread legs and pleasure you with my tongue while you caress your own breasts—"

She couldn't hold back her whimper of need. The tingling sensations that his words created within her made her tremble. He came up behind her, rested his hands on her shoulders, and skimmed his lips close to her ear.

"That's exactly what I want to do to you. Do you want that, JoJo?"

His soft, seductive voice curled through her belly and sent shivers skittering across her skin. There was no denying the dampness gathering between her thighs at the thought of him pleasuring her so intimately, so erotically. Her sex felt heavy and swollen, her entire body strung tight with an urgent, demanding need she could no longer suppress.

She turned around and searched his handsome, masculine features, taking in the desire that was for her alone.

The fire she saw in his eyes made her weak in the knees and eager to experience anything and everything he was willing to offer tonight—even the illicit act he'd just described.

"Yes," she murmured.

Curling her hand around his neck, she brought his mouth down to hers for a kiss that was deep and hot and wild.

With a low growl that reverberated in his chest, he pressed her up against the nearest wall and aligned his body to hers. He pressed as close to her as her protruding stomach would allow him to. His hands slipped down her sides, past her bottom and thighs, his touch urgent and wondrously aggressive, spurring her to a greater level of anticipation.

Grasping the hem of her nightgown, he shoved it up to her waist, exposing her lower body to the cool air in the room. She barely had time to catch her breath before he hooked his fingers behind one knee and lifted her leg up to his hip so that he could press his groin to hers. She felt every single hard inch of him.

She whimpered against his lips and shamelessly rubbed the hottest, neediest part of her against his thick shaft. Just as she'd shed all of her inhibitions, she wanted the flimsy barrier of her panties gone, too.

Seth seemed to know exactly what she needed, what she desperately craved. He sank to the carpeted floor in front of her and rasped, "Hold your gown up for me."

Caught up in the moment, she did as he asked. She gripped the silky fabric in tight fists, her thighs quivering as he dragged her underwear down and off, tossed them over his shoulder, then smoothed his palms upward on her body. A little part of her melted as he pressed a tender kiss to her belly. Even in the heated storm raging between them he was still conscious of their unborn child.

He eased her legs further apart so he could touch her slick flesh with his long, warm fingers and could look his fill of her. JoJo's heart slammed in her chest, and she couldn't move, couldn't seem to breathe as she waited for the decadent pleasure he'd promised her.

"God, you're so, so stunning," he said in an ardent whisper that touched her heart in unexpected ways, despite the sexual intensity of the moment.

She loved his tenderly spoken words, loved the way he made her feel beautiful and sexy when she was with him. He stroked along her cleft in a slow, maddening rhythm, and her hips moved helplessly against the glide of his fingers, his touch teasing instead of fulfilling the way she needed them to. "Seth … please."

He rubbed his cheek against her thigh, his lips warm and damp on her skin. "Shhh … I'll give you what you need, sweetheart."

His thumbs skimmed her swollen lips, opening her to him so that he could kiss her, deeply and intimately.

The anticipation swirling within her, his hot breath, the suctioning swirl of his tongue, all combined to make her come in a blinding, gut-wrenching rush of sensation completely beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. A low, sobbing cry escaped her throat, and her trembling legs threatened to give out on her.

He stood up, pinning her against the wall with the strength of his hard, aroused body. His lips claimed hers in a slow, lazy kiss that gave her time to come down from the exquisite high of her climax.

He drew back minutes later, when she could finally think and breath normally again, and gently touched her face. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled drowsily, physically sated for the moment.

"I think you get all the credit for what just happened here, but I'd like to think that I can do amazing things to you, too." She smoothed her hand down his chest and cupped his erection in her palm.

He groaned like a dying man and grasped her wrist to stop her purposeful strokes. "Give me a moment," he said huskily. "I'm hanging on by a thread here."

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers and took a few deep breaths. A few heartbeats later he looked at her and a wicked smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay. I'm ready. Do your worst."

As soon as the issued challenge left his mouth, she was all over Seth, in an aggressive, demanding way that initially caught him off guard. With a move he didn't think she was capable of, she managed to turn him and press him up against the wall, her mouth wild and greedy on his as she nearly ripped open the buttons on his shirt in her haste to get it off him. She flattened her palms on his chest, over his rigid nipples, then dragged her warm fingers all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. She slanted her mouth beneath his, taking the kiss to a deeper, more erotic level as her shaking hands worked to loosen his belt, then fumbled to unbutton his pants.

Her movements were anxious and eager, with a frantic edge that went beyond passion and touched on a desperation that made him wonder at its source. She was attacking him as if she feared he'd change his mind about them. As if this was the last time they'd ever make love.

Neither worries were even a distinct possibility and he sought to ease her reckless, frenzied actions because he intended for this night to last longer than the time it took for a quick release. And that's exactly where things were heading if they didn't take tonight at a more leisurely pace.

He gently captured her face in his hands and pulled her head back a few inches, so he could look into her eyes. There was no mistaking the barely concealed glimmer of emotion in her gaze. "Slow down, JoJo, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

She gave her head a quick shake in what seemed too much like a denial. "I need you inside me."

"That's exactly where I want to be, too," he said, and slid his thumbs along her jawline in a tender, calming caress. "We'll get there, I promise."

Their first sexual encounter had been frenzied and quick, with their clothes barely shoved out of the way. The second and third had gone a little better, but tonight was too important to him and to their relationship to rush. This time he wanted them both naked, wanted to feel her skin against his, wanted to see and watch the way her ripe body responded to the touch of his hands, the stroke of his mouth.

And mostly, he wanted to make love to her on a soft mattress, face-to-face, heartbeat to heartbeat.

"Let's move to the bed."

She hesitated, just long enough for him to decide to take matters into his own hands. Lacing his fingers through hers, he eased her closer to the mattress, then moved away to turn on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Seth, don't. Can we just use the light from the bathroom?"

The panic in her voice stopped him before he could flood the room with light. He wasn't surprised to hear her quivering demand, and told himself to be patient. He'd have to tackle one issue at a time with JoJo, no matter how badly he wanted to see her without a stitch of clothing on, all of her luscious curves for him to gaze upon.

Tonight he'd have to be satisfied with stripping her completely naked by the light being given off a few feet from them. He'd give her that tonight, and tomorrow he'd set out to convince her that he loved her body. Slow, intimate steps designed to continue to build her trust in him. To let her know that he wanted to know all of her, wanted more than them just to be co-parents of their child. He wanted a commitment, a future, and he wanted that with her. And that meant no hiding anything—not even her lush body.

"Come here," he said softly, and waited for her to take the two steps required for her to join him by the edge of the bed. Then he pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and let the thick mass fall to her shoulders. "Now turn around for me."

She did as he asked, and he brushed his lips along the side of her neck as he began to ease the hem of her gown upward. He felt her shiver as he drew the material over her head and let it fall to the floor.

He eased her back around again and grew excruciatingly hard at what he'd uncovered. She stood before him completely naked. He took in the dark shadow between her legs, the swell of her stomach silhouetted by moonlight, and the full breasts that balanced the shape of her body perfectly. How could he make her understand how gorgeous she looked with her carrying their child?

He reached out to touch her tense jaw. He could see in her eyes that, even in the darkness, she couldn't bring herself to shed her doubts about herself, about her lush body, which was his every fantasy come to life.

He smoothed his fingers along her jaw to her chin. "You have no reason to be uncomfortable with your body, so let it go," he murmured gently. "Not with me. Especially here and now. You are carrying my son. How could I not find you anything but exquisite?"

Something shimmered in her eyes, the barest hint of hope, and much to his wonder her slight resistance faded. Without him asking, she eased onto of the bed and lay there, silently waiting for him to join her.

After quickly removing his jeans and boxer briefs, he stepped closer to the foot of the bed, determined to make this experience one she wouldn't soon forget. He reached for her, letting his fingers trail sensuously along the upper part of her thighs before continuing down toward her knee and over her smooth calves, massaging lightly as he went.

Then he began kissing his way upward, relying more on his sense of taste and touch to make up for the dim lighting. He used the lazy glide of his hands, the damp heat of his mouth, and the soft stroke of his tongue to blaze a fiery trail along her parted thighs.

She said his name on a breathless, plaintive sigh and clutched the bed covers in her fists when he finally pushed one finger, then two, deep inside her and put his mouth right where she needed the pressure of his tongue the most.

She came almost instantly, bucking against his mouth, and her moan of pleasure meshed with his as he took her higher still, until she begged him to stop. He did, but only because he'd yet to skim his lips over the curve of her hip, the soft swell of her stomach. She writhed as he placed light kisses around her navel, and her fingers tangled in his hair to urge him up.

He deliberately took his time, refusing to be rushed, and gradually made his way up to her voluptuous breasts. He laved her nipples, traced the swell of her cleavage with his tongue, and grazed the plump flesh with his teeth. She squirmed beneath him, whimpering fretfully.

What seemed like long minutes later, he rearranged them so that he was on his back with her kneeling above him. She shifted, causing her thighs to move wider apart so that his throbbing erection was nestled against the lips of her sex. With her help he thrust deep, stretching her, filling her, his penetration so powerful and complete that they both moaned simultaneously.

But still, it wasn't enough. "Ease back a little," he said.

She did, her thighs going slack. Once he could maneuver, he sat straight up, easing backwards until his back rested against the headboard. Once he was settled again, he pulled her closer and with a slight tilt of her hips, he was buried inside of her to the very base of his shaft.

"Oh, yeah," he growled as she gasped.

He slowly ground against her as he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along her jaw, her throat, and then gave her a love bite on her neck.

She sobbed in frustration, her body arching, straining against him, trying to urge him to a wilder rhythm. He held her close to him, caressing every inch of her skin that he could reach. In his own sweet time he eventually gave her what she wanted, gradually surging faster, harder, deeper, until both of their bodies submitted to the inevitable…a glorious, stunning climax that drained them both.

As the tremors faded, he pressed his mouth against JoJo's and kissed her, their bodies still joined, and the beat of her heart matching his. There was no denying it. He was head-over-heels in love with her. Now he just had to convince her that it was okay, if she admitted it to herself as well.

* * *

 _ **Dont forget to review if you liked this chapter! i love all the reviews i get it makes me so excited!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys this is the last chapter!_**

* * *

It was now the final stretch of her pregnancy and JoJo groaned as she shifted and stretched, trying her best to work a knot out of her lower back. Gone were the days of being comfortable, getting a good night's rest and seeing her feet. Time had flown by and she and Seth awaiting the birth of their son any day now. There wasn't a moment that went by that she didn't realize how lucky she was to have Seth. In fact, even though she hadn't said it, she was in love with him. She didn't doubt for a moment that he felt the same for he showed her every day.

He put up with all of her hormonal insanity and weird food cravings. When her back, feet or legs hurt, he massaged them. That's exactly what she was waiting on now. Seth was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. He'd cooked a simple dinner of chicken breasts, broccoli and mashed potatoes. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to eat much. Nowadays she did more snacking because she could only eat so much in one sitting without feeling sick.

She was so grateful that it was Friday night. Today had been her last day at work. Somehow she'd managed to work all the way up to this point, but it'd been worth it. Even when she was so exhausted she could hardly make it up the stairs to her apartment. Fortunately, Sasha and Seth took turns helping her in the evening. She didn't know how she would have done it with all of their help.

Finally, Seth appeared in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"My back is still hurting and I'm tired."

"Do you want to try a warm shower or do you still just want a back rub?"

"I'll take the back rub. I'm too tired to stand."

Seth grinned. "Go ahead and get comfortable on your side. I'll get the oil."

She moved into the proper position as quickly as her body would allow her to. A few moments later, he joined her on the bed. He rearranged her gown to give him better access to her back and she blanched when she thought about what the view looked like. But the instant his hands pressed down near her spine, she forgot all about appearances. A moan slipped from her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed in gratification.

She lost track of how long he rubbed and stroked before her eyelids became heavy and he lured her to sleep. The peaceful slumber didn't last long though. She was awakened by the return of the pain in her back, only it was more intense.

Feeling as though she needed to move around, she tried to ease from the bed without waking Seth. It took her a few moments to get to her feet on her own. She left the bedroom and headed toward the living room with the intent to walk a little. The pacing actually helped. She made several circuits, the pain seeming to fade with each step.

Once it seemed that the worst was over, she turned to head back down the hall only to be paralyzed as a sharp pain traveled down from the middle of spine and rippled its way around to her stomach. She had to grip the couch to keep from collapsing onto the floor.

It made her realize that something serious might be going on and she needed to wake Seth. When she was finally able to straighten herself up, she turned to make the trek back to the bedroom. She was halfway there when she felt an indescribable sensation in her stomach area followed by a trickle of liquid between her legs.

Her water had broke!

She was in labor. Before she could completely wrap her brain around what was going on, she was caught up in another body clenching wave of pain. Groaning, she braced a hand against the wall and held her stomach with the other. They had not prepared her for this in Lamaze class. How was she supposed to focus on remaining calm and breathing as normally as possible when all she wanted to do was scream and cry from the pain she felt?

When the contraction ended, she stood up straight and did her best to make it to the bedroom.

"Seth," she called out. When he didn't stir, she tried again. "Seth! Wake up!"

He jerked awake, looking around wildly before his gaze settled on her. "What are you doing out of bed? Do you want a snack?"

She would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "No. My water broke. The baby's coming."

He was out of the bed and by her side before she could draw in a good breath. "When?"

"Just a moment ago in the hallway. I'm afraid I made a mess."

He put his arm around her. "Don't worry about that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just need to get to the hospital."

"Okay. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Please."

He helped her into the bathroom and in no time he had her clean and dressed for the trip to the hospital. Just as he helped her off the bed, another contraction chose to surge through her. She gritted her teeth as she did her best not to scream. No need to wake or alarm her neighbors by having them think she was being murdered. A groan slipped from her as she leaned into Seth.

"You have to relax, JoJo. Breath and relax."

"You breathe and relax! This hurts!"

He chuckled and she would have smacked him if she could move enough to manage the feat. Instead, she allowed him to rub the base of her spine as she tried to get through the labor pain. What seemed like an eternity later she was able to breathe.

"Okay, sweetheart, let's get you to the hospital. It looks as though our son is ready to make his appearance."

After that, everything seemed to be whirlwind. Seth drove her car, so she wouldn't have to struggle to get into his truck. By the time he pulled up to the labor and delivery entrance of the hospital, she'd experienced two more contractions.

Once she'd been checked in and situated in a private room, she'd suffered through an examination during another contraction confirming what she'd already known. She was going to have a baby. As if sensing she was nearing the edge of an emotional cliff from the horrific pains, Seth had managed to get the anesthesiologist to her room in record time. As soon as the medication from the epidural kicked in, she knew she had a new best friend for life. After that the contractions just felt like tightening in her pelvic region, but she was no longer tempted to scream her head off.

Seth leaned down next to her. "Sasha and our parents are on their way. I called Dean as well. He and Rene are going to come as soon as they can. Everything is taken care of. Now try to get some rest as Dr. Fatu suggested. I'll be right here beside you."

She felt her eyelids getting heavy from the lack of sleep so she didn't bother to argue with him. Instead she just gave into the exhaustion.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep before Dr. Fatu awoke her to examine her.

The doctor was grinning when she finished.

"Alright, JoJo. It's looks as though it's time for us to have a baby. You are fully dilated. I want you to try pushing now."

She looked over at Seth wide-eyed and he took her hand into his.

"Everything is fine. You can do this. Our son seems anxious to join us."

"Has anyone made it yet?"

"Sasha just called and said she's on her way up. Our parents are on the way, but they still have a little traveling time ahead of them."

JoJo looked at Dr. Fatu. "Can we wait on the pushing?"

Dr. Fatu chuckled. "Unfortunately we can't, but if it makes you feel better, you are just getting started. It could take a while. Everyone might have time to get here."

JoJo didn't believe her doctor, because the rest of the staff in the room were rolling in all of the equipment needed in preparation for a delivery.

Just then there was a knock on the door. When she glanced over, she spotted Sasha.

"Hey you. I hear you're having a baby," she stated as she neared the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. The drugs are working wonders."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the anesthesiologist entered the room. "Speaking of the miracle worker. I'm still doing fine right now," she said to him.

The anesthesiology patted her hand. "That's good, but unfortunately I probably won't be in your good graces for too much longer. I'm here to stop the pain medicine. They are ready for you to push, so that means you need to have a little more feeling below the waist."

If only JoJo had known what that meant. It seems that only seconds had passed since her pain medication was lowered and when the first contraction hit she wasn't a happy camper. Seth was in her face the instant she cried out, attempting to coach her through the breathing techniques.

"Okay, JoJo, time to start pushing," Dr. Fatu instructed as she neared the foot of the birthing table.

One of the nurses in the room stepped forward. "Okay, Daddy, you're strong and sturdy. I need you to help JoJo bring her right leg up so that we can help her get this baby out as easily as possible. I'll take the left leg."

Sasha stepped to the side with a jaunty wave. "I'll be over here out of the line of sight so that I can be sure to keep down the dinner I ate tonight."

If JoJo hadn't being hit by another contraction, she would have laughed. Instead, she grunted and focused on breathing. Once it ended, Dr. Fatu spoke.

"Okay, I want you to push with the next contraction, JoJo."

She looked over at Seth who was grinning like a loon.

"Are you ready to do this?"

She gave a brief nod. "I'm ready."

It didn't take long for JoJo to realize she wasn't as prepared as she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back a scream. She hadn't had any idea that it was going to be this hard. It felt like she'd been pushing for hours, but Seth had reassured that it'd only been closer to one hour.

"Alright, sweetheart," Seth murmured close to her ear, making her realize she'd zoned out. "The doctor says our son is almost here. One more good push and you'll be finished."

She looked at him and nodded. She squeezed his hand strongly and thanked God that he had wanted to be a part of the delivery. She didn't know how she would have gone through all of this without him.

Her breath came in short, harsh, rasping pants. A tearing discomfort settled low in her body and every fiber in her being told her to push. But she was so exhausted.

Not only was their son arriving on time, but the time from the first indication of a labor pain to this devastating pressure had taken a few hours from the moment that her water broke. She'd always heard a first baby took forever to be born. She had thought she would be ready.

She wasn't.

"Seth," she gasped in the short intervals between pains, "what if we mess up? What if we're horrible parents?"

He smiled at her. "Are you serious?" he asked. "We're going to be wonderful!"

"Okay, JoJo," the doctor said. "Get ready to bear down and see your baby."

"I'm tired," JoJo managed to state as pain began to build deep within her again. "I don't think I can do this."

The nurse smiled gently. "Yes you can. Your baby is right there. Just one more push and he'll be yours to hold."

"Oh, Seth," JoJo groaned, "everyone still hasn't made it to the hospital."

"Everyone that needs to be here is present," he soothed her. "As for the others, when they do arrive, they'll have the pleasure of meeting the baby without having to wait."

The pain grew and spread, opening inside her, making her strain and grind her teeth for battle.

"I see the baby's head, JoJo," the doctor crowed. "Almost there."

JoJo's breath came in short, hard gasps. Focused on her task, she only nodded to the doctor.

"Now," Seth began as pushed her leg back into the proper position to help give her the right angle, "aren't you ready to meet our son?"

JoJo didn't respond. She was extremely busy, focusing on the task at hand. She felt Seth's strong hands supporting her. She heard the doctor's positive voice. She felt a last unbelievable surge of energy race through her body and when it came, she gathered it to her, gave one last mighty effort and pushed her child into the world.

An annoyed cry filled the room and someone laughed.

She looked up into Seth's brown eyes and found them watery. "Do you see him?" he whispered. "He's here, sweetheart. Our son is here."

Their son.

She pressed her face into his chest and his arms came around her in a gentle, but firm hug. In moments, the doctor placed their son on her stomach briefly, giving Seth the opportunity to cut the cord, before the baby was whisked away. The nurse returned a short time later holding an incredibly tiny person wrapped up in a pale blue blanket.

"JoJo, Seth," she said and placed the baby carefully into JoJo's outstretched arms. "Meet your handsome baby boy."

Seth leaned down, kissed his son's forehead, then turned to kiss JoJo.

"Have I thanked you lately?" he asked, unconscious to the rest of the people in the room.

"For what?" she said through the tears distorting her vision.

"For giving me such a wonderful gift, I... I love you."

"You're welcome and i love you too Seth."

JoJo accepted the kiss he gave her, then handed him his son. Seth held the tiny bundle as if his son were made of glass. When he looked at her through eyes that were filled with teary pride and happiness, JoJo knew that everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

 _ **Okay! done and im not gonna do the epilogue because its already a happy ending and i don't wanna over kill it unless you guys want it, if not then its done! I have a couple of stories i wanna put out so im not sure which ill put out first until then stay beautiful and keep reading!**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Hey guys im sooooo sorry i didnt realize that i only put the baby's name in the epilogue so here you go!**_

* * *

JoJo fought back a yawn as she stared down at her son lying peacefully in his crib. He had woken her much earlier than she'd planned to get up on a Sunday morning. There wasn't a day that hadn't gone by over the past month, when she didn't expression her gratitude at being so fortunate. She now had two wonderful men in her life who she loved with everything in her. They both seem to love her just as much in return.

Seth had taken over the first two weeks after Aiden had been born. She hadn't had to lift a finger. When he'd gone back to the base to report, her mother had come down for a week to help, followed by Seth's mother, Anne, who'd just left yesterday. Sasha had also stopped by several times to do her part in spoiling Aiden Alexander.

She was thankful for all of the help because Seth still had his place on base and she still had her apartment in Tampa. Even though things were good between the two of them. It was the one subject they hadn't broached. While she was capable of taking care of her son on her own, she didn't want to do it by herself. Seth was a wonderful guy and she wanted him in her life in every way. Now she just had to figure out a way to get that across to him without seeming pushy or desperate.

"Is Aiden asleep?" Seth whispered from the doorway.

She smiled at the nickname he'd given their son. "Yes. He just finished eating," she responded. "He'll be out for a while."

She relaxed back against him when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

She smiled at the warmth that spread through her every time he told her. "Yes you have. Every day, and I love you just as much."

He brushed his lips against hers briefly. "And that makes me one very lucky man."

They stood there a few more moments, watching their son sleep. She still found it hard to believe on occasion that they'd managed to create a child so beautiful.

"How about we go eat breakfast while we have a few moments to ourselves? I have a surprise for you?"

"You do?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, now come see what it is."

She reached over to turn on the baby monitor so that they could hear C.J. if he woke up. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what Seth had for her. When they entered the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

He'd clearly been busy while she'd been feeding their son. The kitchen table was set up in a romantic fashion. In the center of the table was a vase of red roses. Two votive candles were on the table as well. But what captured her attention was the covered plate. She glanced over at him.

"What did you make?"

One corner of his mouth curved upward. "Why don't you have a seat and find out?"

She did as he suggested and he lifted the lid. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as a velvet box came into view. It was only big enough to contain one thing. When Seth went down on one knee beside her, tears sprang into her eyes.

He reached for the jewelry box with one hand and her left hand with the other. "JoJo, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I was mesmerized. The instant I held you in my arms I was captivated. Something that night told me I'd be a fool to let you go." He smiled. "Then when you told me you were expecting our son, well, at first I was scared out of my mind about how it would work out between us. But the one thing I knew was that I wanted it to. Getting to know you over the past several months has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. Then when they placed our son into my arms I felt complete."

He closed his eyes and brought her hand to his mouth, brushing a soft kiss across the back of her hand. When he lifted his head to look at her again, the emotion there was undeniable. He flipped the lid on the box and words escaped her as the exquisite diamond came into view.

"Love is too weak a word for what I feel for you, JoJo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you to marry me and continue to build upon our wonderful relationship."

"I love you so much, Seth. You make me want to be a better person every day and with you by my side I know I can. Yes, I will marry you."

After a few heartbeats a wide smile appeared on his face and he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger, before pulling her into his arms. When he kissed her happiness surged through her. Everything felt so right. She couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with Seth and as far as she was concerned, there was no time like the present.

* * *

 _ **There's your overkill lmaoo**_


End file.
